


Физиология и ничего больше

by CommanderShally



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alpha Steve Rogers, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Omega Tony Stark, Omega Verse, Out of Character, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-14 21:47:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 18,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10544864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommanderShally/pseuds/CommanderShally
Summary: Отношения Тони и Стива имели привычку переходить на новый уровень, только когда на горизонте маячили очередной суперзлодей или конец света.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Бета - Crazy Maestro  
> Оформитель - Gif Green
> 
> ООС, возможно вообще эни ту гайз. Мой первый омегаверс, #япытался. Таймлайн безнадежно завис в 2012.

  
  


  
  
  
Все не задалось с самого начала. Буквально с первых же фраз, брошенных друг другу — тогда Стив почему-то сразу же решил, что Тони Старк подвергает сомнению его способность быть лидером.  
  
Потом они чуть не подрались, поддавшись влиянию посоха Локи — впервые в жизни Стив на себе ощутил, каково это, когда все вокруг затихают, ожидая, произойдет ли настоящая драка двух альф-конкурентов. Он наблюдал подобное и раньше, но все это происходило слишком давно. Так было на войне, много лет назад, а сейчас… сейчас Стив едва удержался от того, чтобы напасть на безоружного и силой доказать собственную правоту.  
  
Однако «безоружный» Железный Человек таил в себе еще целую кучу сюрпризов. Например, он нырнул в огромный портал, потащив за собой ядерную боеголовку.  
  
Когда же его маску отбросили в сторону и он резко открыл глаза, одновременно с облегчением Стив ощутил ужас.  
  
— Меня никто не целовал? — произнес Тони, и только сейчас Стив почувствовал плотную волну тепла, исходящую от Железного Человека.  
  
Тони Старк, гений, плейбой, миллиардер и филантроп, оказался омегой.  
  
  


  
  
Со всех уличных баннеров на Стива смотрели улыбчивые модели, на разный манер демонстрирующие различные препараты в ярких упаковках — назначение большинства из них Стиву так и оставалось непонятным. С других рекламных щитов ему предлагали купить усилители запаха — как для альф, так и для омег. В XXI веке это не имело такого значения, как в юности Стива, никто не делал из этого тайны, выставляя физиологию омег более загадочной, чем она оказалась на самом деле.  
  
Возможно, иногда это было чересчур. Один из кабельных каналов, на который Стив как-то раз случайно попал рано утром, показывал фильм о строении половой системы омег — причем с такими подробностями, что пришлось выключить и срочно пойти проветриться. Во времена Стива о подобных вещах вслух не говорили, не то что не обсуждали по центральному телевидению.  
  
Однако прогулки не приносили спокойствия. Омеги XXI века не стеснялись выражать свои чувства. Большинство из тех, кого Стив встречал на улице, вместо того, чтобы отвести взгляд, становясь почти невидимыми, как это было принято в его время, наоборот, улыбались ему и подмигивали. Они говорили громко, выглядели яркими и полными жизни — разительный контраст с сороковыми. Кое-кто, совершенно не стесняясь, засовывал Стиву в ладонь или в задние карманы джинс клочок бумаги с номером телефона, адресом электронной почты или просто написанным от руки комплиментом. Пахло от таких презентов соответствующе — дерзко и вызывающе. Стив терялся и не знал, что с ними делать. Выбросить у него рука не поднималась, а хранить без намерения использовать… он считал, что это нечестно.  
  
Пребывание в Башне также не приносило облегчения, потому что Тони Старк вел себя совершенно… как Тони Старк, оказавшийся омегой.  
  
Что это означало для Стива? Тони никоим образом не стеснялся того, кто он есть — то есть, он считал, что травить себя химией, сдерживающей запахи, вредно для здоровья. И вообще забывал о том, чтобы поесть и поспать — куда ему еще думать как он пахнет для окружающих. Если Тони находился в комнате, Стив всегда знал об этом. Да он мог с закрытыми глазами проследовать по всем маршрутам, которыми пользовался Старк. Система вентиляции, естественно, работала на все двести процентов, но вряд ли была рассчитана на обоняние суперсолдата.  
  
По этой же причине Стив никогда не заходил на те этажи, где Тони спал или работал. В мастерскую, конечно, приходилось заглядывать, но там больше пахло гарью и машинным маслом, чем Тони.  
  
Тони настолько спокойно воспринимал свою природу, что иной раз забывал об элементарных правилах приличия. И колкие шуточки о фигуре Стива, сальные намеки оказывались всего лишь верхушкой айсберга. Например, для него было совершенно нормально проговориться о том, сколько осталось времени до наступления очередной течки. Зачем об этом нужно знать команде, никто так и не спросил, но эта информация заседала у Стива в голове, и он мысленно начинал обратный отсчет.  
  
Потому что когда день Х приходил, Тони становился невыносимым. Вернее, еще более невыносимым, чем обычно. Он успевал разругаться со всеми знакомыми людьми в пределах полушария, запереться в мастерской на целый день, а потом вырулить оттуда — почему-то мокрым с ног до головы, с бешеным взглядом, — и исчезнуть из Башни до окончания течки. Потом он, конечно же, делал миллиард звонков, чтобы исправить все, что натворил, и никогда не оправдывал свое поведение физиологией.  
  
Помимо всей этой «обязательной программы» имелся еще один пункт, который выводил Стива из равновесия. Тони не бросал попыток залезть к Стиву в штаны — просто из спортивного интереса. Ну, потому что все хотели Капитана Америку, а у Тони был реальный шанс получить желаемое, ведь они жили в одном здании. На этой почве они ругались еще больше, потому Стив, в отличие от Тони, считал, что секс должен быть продолжением взаимных чувств, а не их точкой отсчета.  
  
В другие дни Тони, наоборот, вел себя подозрительно прилично, и казалось, что Стив никогда не научится понимать, в каком тот сегодня настроении.  
  
Все это было очень похоже на американские горки, за единственным исключением — Тони всегда справлялся с собой, когда дело касалось Мстителей.  
  
  


  
  
— Что это у нас тут? — Тони как всегда возникал абсолютно неожиданно и из ниоткуда. Он упал рядом со Стивом на диван и, подобрав под себя ноги, внимательно уставился в экран телевизора. — Новостной канал? Серьезно?  
  
— А что в этом плохого? Мне нужно знать, что творится в мире, — Стив сделал глубокий вдох. Определенно, он уже достиг успехов в деле под названием «спокойно реагировать на запах Тони», но его внутренности иногда с ним были не согласны и отзывались на присутствие омеги более активно, чем хотелось бы. Тогда Стив расстраивался — он же не животное какое-то. Нужно себя контролировать, потому что так делали все современные альфы. Времена боев за обладание омегой и варварское поведение давно остались в прошлом.  
  
— Чтобы узнавать всю самую свежую информацию, придумали интернет, — Тони выдернул из рук Стива пульт и тут же предложил: — Джарвис, а выведи нам на этот экран последние новостные сводки из сети.  
  
— Уже делаю, — отозвался ИИ.  
  
На экране действительно появились квадратные превью новостных сайтов с краткими заголовками. Чем ниже они находились, тем более смахивали на то, что пишут в желтых газетах, но Тони, похоже, это не смутило.  
  
— Не надо сразу отказываться от того, что кажется газетной уткой, — Тони был очень убедителен. — Иной раз в таких статьях правды больше, чем у больших ньюсмейкеров.  
  
Он попросил Джарвиса открыть один из сайтов с самой нижней строки на экране, и там действительно оказался текст о битве за Нью-Йорк. Да, фразы были не так лаконичны, и порой факты оказывались слегка приукрашены, но в целом в этой статье было больше истины, чем на крупном новостном канале.  
  
— Спасибо, я учту на будущее, — поблагодарил Стив. На самом деле, он бы сказал гораздо больше, но говорить ему было сложно — за последние пять минут волна теплого воздуха, исходящая от Тони, достигла его и накрыла с головой. Стиву понадобилось полминуты, чтобы успокоиться: не хватало ему еще одной дурацкой причины, по которой Тони будет над ним подшучивать.  
  
Наверно, любой уважающий себя современный альфа тут же удалился бы из комнаты, желательно сразу под ледяной душ или выбивать дух из спортинвентаря — что, собственно, Стив и попытался сделать. Он медленно встал с дивана, стараясь не выглядеть так, будто пытается отстраниться от Тони как можно скорее.  
  
— Что, уже бежишь? — как-то ехидно спросил Тони. — Все так плохо?  
  
— Да, — честно ответил Стив. Все было действительно ужасно, потому что ну не было у него никакого желания, вернее было, но он всячески отрицал его существование — короче говоря, Стив прекрасно осознавал, почему так реагирует на Тони, но пока за этим стояла только физиология и ничего больше, он отказывался поддаваться.  
  
— Очень жаль, — разочарованно произнес Тони. Он переполз через спинку дивана и отправился к лифту. Только когда Тони исчез из поля зрения, Стив побежал прочь и, пока не успокоился, на этаж не вернулся.  
  
  


  
  
На следующее утро Тони исчез. Собственно, он всегда так делал, когда находиться среди людей и не пачкать мебель становилось совсем невозможным. Остальные члены команды относились к его исчезновению совершенно спокойно — хотя, возможно, просто умело это скрывали.  
  
В конце концов Стив внимательно читал дела каждого из них, и самым близким к понятию «нормальный человек» среди Мстителей оказался именно Тони. Двое наемных убийц, прикидывающихся агентами Щ.И.Т.а (ну или наоборот), ни разу при Стиве не выдавшие того, кто же они на самом деле. Брюс, с которым все было очень сложно, потому что Халк махом выбил доктора Беннера из любой известной природе классификации. И Тор, с которым… с асгардцами все было еще непонятнее, потому что скандинавский эпос про рождение шестиногих коней как бы никуда не делся, а при попытке объяснить все наглядно Тор сделал так, что покраснел даже директор Фьюри.  
  
Стив дождался бы, когда Тони нагуляется и вернется, спокойный и снова похожий на себя, но сегодня им как снег на голову свалилась очередная катастрофа из разряда «суперзлодеям тоже скучно, поэтому они периодически разрушают Манхэттен».  
  
Проблема состояла в том, что нужно было собрать команду, а это означало и вызов Железного Человека. Стив очень надеялся, что Тони уже успел хоть немного прийти в себя, прежде чем влезать в доспехи, потому что спасение города было, пожалуй, единственной вещью, к которой он относился серьезно.  
  
Когда они окружили и частично ликвидировали силы противника, Железный Человек пролетел над головой Стива в самую гущу событий, окончательно повернув ход сражения в пользу Мстителей. Они, конечно, и раньше справлялись, но сегодня они были без Халка, а значит, на земле все происходило медленнее, чем хотелось.  
  
— Капитан, можете сворачиваться, зачисткой территории займется Щ.И.Т., — прозвучало из наушника. Стив был рад это слышать — он откровенно переживал за состояние команды и конкретно Тони. Тот сегодня казался более агрессивным, чем обычно, словно вымещал накопившуюся за долгое время злость.  
  
Когда они вернулись в Башню, Стив поблагодарил всех за хорошую работу, а сам направился в свою комнату, чтобы наконец-то привести себя в порядок и отдохнуть.  
  
— Кэп, — позвал его Тони. Он все еще стоял на пороге, закованный в доспехи — даже забрало не поднял. Вряд ли бы раньше Стив обратил внимание на подобную причуду Тони — в конце концов, тот иногда действительно ходил по Башне в броне, — но только не сегодня.  
  
— Что такое, Тони? — Стив вернулся обратно, подойдя достаточно близко, чтобы визуально оценить состояние металлического доспеха. — Ты не ранен?  
  
— Нет, — даже сквозь маску было слышно, что голос у Тони дрожал. — Мне… мне нужна твоя помощь…  
  
Стив, наверно, выдал свое удивление гораздо сильнее, чем было нужно: Тони как-то качнулся в сторону и издал расстроенный вздох… или стон? Стив не понял. Вокруг, как назло, уже никого не оказалось — все разбежались по своим углам, да и вряд ли бы Тони хотел их присутствия, иначе бы привлек к себе внимание сразу же, как они прибыли в Башню.  
  
— Все что угодно, Тони, — наконец ответил Стив. Он действительно хотел помочь. Ну, потому что, наверно, Тони на самом деле нужно что-то важное, раз он попросил о помощи, а не стал ждать, пока ситуация станет критической.  
  
Вместо каких-либо слов броня Железного Человека раскрылась, и Тони выпал прямо Стиву в руки. Именно «выпал»: спустя мгновение Стив понял, что ноги Тони не держат — он вообще весь был словно парализованный.  
  
— Тони, что с тобой? — Стив совершенно зря задал этот вопрос, потому что прекрасно понял, что происходит. Запах недвусмысленно намекал о том, в какой именно части своего цикла находился Тони, и все нутро Стива незамедлительно отреагировало на это.  
  
Тони не ответил — он выглядел сильно пьяным. Он едва приоткрыл глаза, и, если бы не частое дыхание, Стив подумал бы, что он уснул.  
  
— Джарвис? — Стив поднял голову, ожидая, что хотя бы электронный дворецкий сможет прояснить ситуацию.  
  
— Мистер Старк принял экспериментальный препарат, чтобы быть в состоянии участвовать в сражении, — ответил Джарвис.  
  
— Насколько экспериментальный? — Стив перехватил Тони таким образом, чтобы взять его на руки.  
  
— В число побочных эффектов входят сонливость, нарушение координации движения, повышение температуры тела, а также увеличение длительности течки.  
  
Стив не знал, что и сказать.  
  
— Джарвис, ты можешь мне что-нибудь посоветовать? — Стив зашагал в сторону лифта, собираясь впервые в жизни зайти на этаж Тони.  
  
— Вы можете быть рядом, — на мгновение показалось, что голос Джарвиса прозвучал разочарованно. — Это единственное, в чем я, к сожалению, бесполезен.  
  
— Джарвис, ты это зря, — Стив дождался, пока двери лифта полностью откроются, а затем аккуратно зашел внутрь, чтобы ничего не задеть головой или ногами Тони. — Ты можешь убрать костюм из гостиной?  
  
— Запросто, — ответил ИИ, и лифт тронулся.  
  
  


  
  
Если раньше Стив считал, что находиться в одном помещении с Тони невыносимо, то сейчас он готов был пересмотреть свои суждения. Как только он переступил порог этажа, стало настолько плохо, что он едва удержался на ногах.  
  
Казалось, что каждый предмет насквозь пропитан духом Тони — не только воздух, но и потолки, пол и стены, мебель. Даже металлическое панно на стене пахло не железом, а Тони.  
  
Это был сущий ад, и, наверно, только будучи суперсолдатом, можно было выжить в нем.  
  
Стив донес Тони до спальни и благополучно уложил на кровать. Тот уже, похоже, окончательно провалился в дремоту, пока они добирались сюда, и сейчас выглядел получше.  
  
Единственное, что смущало Стива, это одежда Тони — именно в ней он покинул Башню пару дней назад. Неужели он все это время просто где-то заперся и ни с кем не контактировал?  
  
— Джарвис, ты можешь мне рассказать о том, чем занимается Тони, когда исчезает из Башни? — Стив знал, что ему не ответят, — слишком это личное, — но все-таки решил попробовать. Раньше бы он подумал, что Тони справлялся с течкой в обществе других альф, но от него давно уже никем не пахло.  
  
Стив оглядел спальню и, так как никакой мебели, на которой можно было бы сидеть, он не обнаружил, то решил, что нет ничего дурного, если он разрешит себе прилечь с другого края кровати.  
  
— К сожалению, я не могу разглашать эту информацию, капитан, — ожидаемо сообщил Джарвис.  
  
— Хорошо, я так и думал, — Стив расположился полулежа, поглядывая на спящего Тони. Сам он сейчас не собирался спать: организм до такой степени агитировал его на размножение, что в какой-то момент Стиву показалось, что ему сводит все, что находится ниже пояса. А ведь он даже не успел переодеться после сражения — единственное, на что его хватило, это снять с себя сапоги и ослабить ворот костюма.  
  
Вообще сейчас нужно было добраться до набережной и как минимум переплыть Атлантику поперек несколько раз — и то вряд ли бы он смог отмыться от витающего всюду запаха.  
  
Каким-то невероятным образом Стив задремал — похоже, его организм просто слегка устал от постоянного возбуждения и попыток совладать с этим и решил взять тайм-аут.  
  
Проснулся Стив от того, что чьи-то очень настойчивые руки пытались расстегнуть ремень на форме, а влажный и шершавый язык прошелся по его шее. От осознания происходящего у Стива сбилось дыхание. Он открыл глаза и ожидаемо обнаружил прильнувшего к нему Тони — который, между прочим, выглядел весьма бодро, разве что под глазами залегли темные круги.  
  
— Что ты делаешь? — наконец спросил Стив, аккуратно отстранив его от себя — шею почему-то покалывало. Тони поднял взгляд, словно не ожидал, что его настойчивые действия разбудят Стива.  
  
— А на что это похоже? — Тони даже попытался нахально улыбаться, но в его нынешнем состоянии это не особо хорошо выходило.  
  
— Пожалуйста, перестань, — Стив сел и аккуратно отвел руки Тони от себя. Тому это не понравилось. — Ты не ведаешь, что творишь.  
  
— Ой, Роджерс, не прикидывайся святошей, — Тони пододвинулся поближе и, переминаясь с колена на колено, словно ему очень не терпелось куда-то сбежать, продолжил: — Я же вижу, как ты на меня смотришь. Ты не железный, я тем более… Поможем друг другу.  
  
Стив чуть не забыл, как дышать, от возмущения. Ну, или это все-таки было возбуждение, которое никуда не делось. Он вскочил с кровати и отступил назад, словно Тони сейчас ему младенцев убивать предложил.  
  
Нет, Стив определенно не был праведником, и да, он хотел Тони. А кто бы нет? Особенно когда он так настойчиво предлагал себя. Но Стив давно решил, что не будет давать этому желанию ход — просто потому, что за пределами животного «хочу» больше ничего не было. А это неправильно.  
  
— Тони, давай мы все обсудим, когда ты пройдешь этот… этап? — Стив, наверно, еще не был готов называть вещи своими именами. Привыкнуть к открытости современного общества не всегда получалось сразу.  
  
— Когда я что? Перестану течь? — Тони, похоже, перешел в состояние «сейчас я наговорю миллион гадостей». Он встал с кровати, шагнув навстречу Стиву, и только железная сила воли позволила тому не бросить короткий взгляд на простынь, чтобы посмотреть, насколько много натекло.  
  
Некоторым вещам он все еще не мог сопротивляться.  
  
— В твое время альфы брали омег, когда хотели, и ничего не выдумывали, — Тони оказался очень близко, настолько, что Стив услышал, какой звук издают при ходьбе промокшие от смазки штанины.  
  
— В мое время омеги не приставали так, как это делаешь ты, — Стив понадеялся, что подобный аргумент позволит ему хоть немного передохнуть и сбежать от происходящего на этом этаже.  
  
— Хм, — Тони ухмыльнулся, и Стив каким-то образом учуял обиду. — Хочешь сказать, что я слишком развязный для тебя?  
  
— Что? — вот такого поворота Стив точно не ожидал. — Нет…  
  
— Хочется чистого и никем не тронутого? — зло процедил сквозь зубы Тони. Он покраснел и сейчас выглядел так, будто у него начался жар. Возможно, так оно и было, но Стиву вряд ли сейчас было позволено потрогать лоб Тони.  
  
— Тони, да что на тебя нашло? — Стиву действительно никогда ничего подобного в голову не приходило. Нет, конечно, когда-то от Тони пахло незнакомыми альфами, но они быстро решили этот вопрос, чтобы никто не испытывал дискомфорт. А вот сейчас Стив снова почувствовал, как внутри начинает зарождаться что-то совершенно иррациональное, древнее и оттого опасное. И ему не нравилось, что Тони всячески культивировал эту агрессию.  
  
— Я-то как раз в порядке, — все еще зло произнес Тони. — Знаешь, Роджерс, если уж воротишь нос от таких, как я, то хотя бы перестань глазами пожирать, а то выглядишь смешно.  
  
На лбу Тони выступила испарина, и судя по тому, как он продолжал краснеть, у него действительно поднималась температура.  
  
— Тони…  
  
— Как там раньше было? — перебил Тони. — Бои за обладание омегой? Так вот я не посмотрю на то, что из моей задницы течет, залезу в костюм и…  
  
Стив не стал дослушивать. Он схватил Тони, перекинул его через плечо и, игнорируя ругань и сопротивление, потащил в ванную комнату.  
  
— Да что ты… — Тони пытался что-то сказать, но в этот момент Стив опустил его в душевую кабину и, выкрутив холодную воду на максимум, включил самый большой напор.  
  
Тони попытался сбежать, но у него не получилось.  
  
— Остынь немного, — Стив постарался сказать это как можно мягче, потому что прекрасно понимал, что Тони не в себе. Тот замолчал и, понимая, что от воды никуда не деться, поднял голову и позволил себе полностью промокнуть. Судя по всему, это немного его отрезвило — он сполз на пол душевой кабины, словно у него не было сил стоять.  
  
— Можно мне снять одежду? — тихо спросил он, глядя на Стива снизу вверх. — Раз уж ты затащил меня в душ, то можно и помыться по-человечески.  
  
Стив ничего не стал говорить, лишь кивнул и, закрыв дверцу, вышел из ванной. Находиться тут дальше в полной боевой экипировке становилось просто невыносимо — жарко и неудобно. Стив решил сходить переодеться — вряд ли за это время с Тони что-то бы произошло.  
  
— Джарвис, я схожу до своей комнаты, сообщи, если вдруг что-то случится, — попросил он, заходя в лифт.  
  
— Конечно, капитан, — ответил ИИ.  
  
  


  
  
Даже спрашивая у Джарвиса чуть ли не каждую минуту, как там Тони, Стив все равно переживал. Все пошло наперекосяк: Тони не должен был участвовать в сражении, он спокойно пережил бы течку тем способом, каким умел, и вернулся бы в команду. Вновь бы доставал Стива глупыми шутками про сороковые и делал бы неприличные намеки. Стив привык к такому положению вещей и считал, что его отношения с Тони дальше приятельских не продвинутся.  
  
Да, он воспринимал его как потенциальную пару, но это была всего лишь физиология — за ней не было чувств, настоящей привязанности и ощущения, что они нужны друг другу. Из каждого второго ток-шоу по телевидению он слышал о том, как важно перебороть этот первичный инстинкт, влекущий к сексу, найти в себе силы обнаружить что-то общее и суметь построить отношения, основанные не только на животной страсти. Стив считал, что это правильные слова, хоть и реализовать их на практике очень сложно. Особенно, когда живешь в одном здании с Тони.  
  
Потому что Тони превращал любой разговор в цирк, а попытки выяснения отношений заканчивались для них ссорой.  
  
— Джарвис, как он? — двадцатый вопрос за последние полчаса. За это время Стив успел привести себя в порядок, переодеться, хотя считал, что теперь он пропах Тони так сильно, что уже никогда не отмоется. Наверно, это было и к лучшему, так как другие омеги теперь будут обходить его стороной.  
  
А еще Стив посмотрел на себя в зеркало и обнаружил то, как живописно Тони «расписал» ему шею. Да, на коже суперсолдата эти следы будут заметны не так долго, как у обычного человека — но сама мысль о Тони, его губах и языке…  
  
— Это что, укус? — тихо спросил Стив, оттянув ворот футболки, глядя на свою ключицу в отражении зеркальных стен лифта. Это определенно были следы зубов, и Стив искренне удивился, что спал так крепко и не почувствовал, как Тони их оставлял.  
  
— Мистер Старк все еще в душевой кабине, — сообщил Джарвис.  
  
— Под ледяной водой? — Стив ждал, пока лифт довезет его до нужного этажа.  
  
— Вода комнатной температуры, но мистер Старк действительно находится там уже слишком долго.  
  
Стив нашел Тони там, где оставил его — он сидел на полу в душе и, закрыв глаза, тяжело дышал. Прохладная вода продолжала литься ему на голову, и, судя по цвету губ, Тони замерз.  
  
— Ну почему ты до сих пор тут? — Стив открыл дверцу и выключил воду.  
  
— Включи обратно, — попросил Тони. — Это единственное, что помогает мне сейчас.  
  
— Ничего подобного, — Стив огляделся и, заметив на вешалке для полотенец махровый халат с логотипом «Старк Индастриз», взял его в руки и добавил: — Вылезай.  
  
Тони едва слышно фыркнул. Он посмотрел на Стива снизу вверх, словно оценивая, и затем совершенно бесстыдно раздвинул ноги, демонстрируя всего себя.  
  
— Нравится? — спросил Тони, не скрывая своего самодовольства. Стив никак не мог противостоять желанию опустить глаза, пройтись взглядом по груди и животу Тони, проследовать дальше…  
  
Стив резко тряхнул головой, возвращая себе хотя бы частичную ясность ума. Поведение Тони его разозлило — он не стал больше просить его. Стив сам шагнул внутрь, обернув Тони халатом, поднял на руки и потащил в спальню — тот не особо сопротивлялся.  
  
— Я же могу привыкнуть к тому, что ты носишь меня на руках, — Тони сел на кровати и нормально надел халат.  
  
— Не привыкнешь, — все еще зло бросил Стив. Ему показалось, что резкость может остудить пыл Тони.  
  
— Ну, если ты будешь скалиться на меня, то я точно никогда не успокоюсь, — Тони лег. Выглядел он уже лучше, правда, все еще тяжело дышал. А еще он зачем-то зажал между ног полы халата, и это движение тоже не ускользнуло от Стива — он пытался понять, почему оно заставляет его думать о каких-то совершенно неприличных вещах…  
  
— Мне кажется, мы с тобой сразу после знакомства прояснили все нюансы наших отношений, — Стив вспомнил тот разговор неслучайно. Тогда Тони, чуть ли не смеясь ему в лицо, заявил, что скорее спрыгнет с Башни без костюма, чем ляжет под Капитана Америку. Почему его позиция так сильно изменилась за последнее время, Стив думать не хотел, но ситуация становилась все хуже и начинала влиять на всю команду. Не всем приятно слушать пошлые шуточки, вещаемые на общей частоте во время миссий.  
  
— И теперь тебе интересно, почему я веду себя совершенно не так, как ты ожидал?  
  
— Да. Мы спокойно работали вместе, да, иногда было сложно, но все в рамках разумного. А сейчас ты подрываешь эти отношения ненужными приставаниями, — Стив знал, что Тони никогда не оправдывался собственной физиологией, поэтому любому его поступку, пусть и самому иррациональному, должно было быть объяснение.  
  
— А можно я отвечу тебе потом? — Тони зевнул. — Пока меня снова не накрыло, надо поспать.  
  
Выкрутился. Снова. Стив испытал легкое разочарование.  
  
— Хорошо, отдыхай, — согласился он и развернулся, чтобы уйти к себе, но Тони его окликнул:  
  
— Не уходи, — голос его звучал встревоженно, словно он боялся остаться в одиночестве. — Я просил тебя помочь…  
  
— Да, но это при условии, что ты не будешь пытаться залезть ко мне в штаны или кусаться, — Стив подумал, что оставить Тони одного в таком состоянии действительно не очень хорошая идея. А может, как раз нужно было уйти, чтобы не потворствовать его выходкам?  
  
Стив обошел кровать и снова забрался на свободную половину — Тони развернулся к нему и хотел было что-то сказать, но, видимо, в последний момент передумал. Он положил руку под подушку и, все еще смотря на Стива, медленно закрыл глаза.  
  
Стив подумал о том, сколько сейчас времени — он совершенно потерял счет. С момента, как они вернулись с миссии, прошло от силы несколько часов, но пока никто их не искал, и это было хорошо.  
  
Он расположился на кровати поудобнее и вскоре тоже уснул.  
  
  


  
  
Когда Стив проснулся, вторая половина кровати оказалась пустой. На ней лежал неаккуратно сложенный махровый халат. Самого Тони поблизости не наблюдалось. Стив поинтересовался у Джарвиса о его местонахождении, на что ИИ ответил:  
  
— Мистер Старк покинул Башню два часа назад.  
  
Куда и зачем, Джарвис не уточнил. Стив подумал, что, наверно, это все и к лучшему — теперь Тони вернется к своему обычному состоянию, и все, что произошло за последние несколько часов, благополучно забудется.  
  
Стив покинул этаж и решил, что, наверно, самым лучшим решением для него сейчас будет заняться делами — в конце концов, для лидера супергеройской команды всегда найдется работенка.  
  
  


  
  
Наташа как-то странно на него косилась. Более, чем обычно — Стив уже даже подумал, что у него что-то на лице: ну не мог он придумать другой причины для проявления такого внимания.  
  
— Что? — спросил он у Наташи, посмотрев прямо на нее.  
  
— Что?  
  
— Почему ты так на меня смотришь?  
  
— А почему ты так пахнешь? — вот такого вопроса Стив точно не ожидал. Наташа и Клинт относились к той части команды, по которой невозможно было понять их статус. На лбу у них не написано, часть досье, касающаяся этого, была засекречена, запахов они не источали, никаким особым биологическим циклам не подчинялись, и вообще казалось, что вся эта морока с размножением их абсолютно не интересовала. В какой-то момент Стив решил, что, видимо, это часть шпионской подготовки.  
  
А вот сейчас Наташа спрашивала его не о чем-нибудь, а о запахе — значит, что-то было не так.  
  
— Как именно? — Стив даже немного затаил дыхание, боясь услышать ответ.  
  
— Так, будто Старк всю течку просидел у тебя на коленях, — Наташа не стеснялась в выражениях. В этот момент на кухню, где они со Стивом и находились, вошел Брюс и, видимо, уловил сказанное Наташей — он остановился и удивленно поправил очки.  
  
— Кажется, я невовремя? — поинтересовался он.  
  
— Все в порядке, доктор Беннер, — Стив не знал, как ответить на слова Наташи, поэтому искал повод сменить тему. — Как ваши исследования?  
  
— Вы же ничего не понимаете в физике, почему спрашиваете? — Брюс добрался до чайных пакетиков.  
  
— Пытается отвлечь мое внимание, — Наташа хитро улыбнулась. — Не выйдет, Стив, в умении заговаривать зубы тебе меня не одолеть.  
  
Стив пожал плечами.  
  
— Попытаться стоило, — а затем добавил: — А если по делу, то я не понимаю, о чем ты.  
  
— Тони и с тобой этот трюк проделал? — вопрос Наташи Стиву не понравился. Не потому, что он, откровенно говоря, задумался, что еще за «трюк» — просто по ее взгляду стало ясно, что сейчас речь пойдет о чем-то не очень приятном.  
  
— О чем ты? — Стив старался, чтобы голос звучал не очень строго, но судя по всему, у него не получилось.  
  
— Мне об этом рассказывала Пеппер, — Наташа стала говорить тише, словно боялась, что ее могут услышать. — Тони находил альфу в своем окружении, кого-нибудь, к кому можно было втереться в доверие и оказаться достаточно близко, чтобы получить необходимый физический контакт, хоть рукопожатия, и настраивался на него… психосоматика в чистом виде. Ну ты знаешь.  
  
Стив кивнул, хотя на самом деле не особо понимал, о чем речь. Вернее, имел очень скудное представление — знал, что это связано с боями за обладание, после которых омеги «настраивались» на победителя. Окружающие сразу же начинали воспринимать их как пару — это была своего рода страховка от посягательств посторонних.  
  
Фактически Тони его пометил — изменил собственный запах, чтобы пахнуть, как Стив, и тот ничего не мог с этим поделать.  
  
— В юности он проделывал это с Роуди, — продолжила Наташа. — Потом с Пеппер. Пытался сотворить подобное со мной, но я сразу объяснила ему, что так делать не нужно.  
  
— Стив, а ваше обоняние разве не изменилось? — включился в разговор Брюс, оторвавшись от чашки с чаем.  
  
Стив действительно ничего не заметил. Он глубоко вдохнул — Башня все еще пахла Тони, а Наташа и Брюс — ничем. Даже аромат чая ощущался гораздо ярче, чем эти двое. Если Тони и сотворил со Стивом что-то подобное, то вряд ли в этом был злой умысел — по крайней мере, хотелось так думать.  
  
— Зачем ему это?  
  
— Так безопаснее, — Наташа почему-то улыбнулась. — Никто не будет к нему приставать, а если ему захочется случайного секса, то это не помеха. Даже наоборот, так интереснее, для некоторых он теперь как запретный плод.  
  
Стив чувствовал, как внутри снова закипает что-то, очень напоминающее раздражение. Он злился на самого себя — вот же надо быть таким простаком, чтобы попасться. Наверняка тот спектакль, «Стив, мне нужна твоя помощь», Тони сыграл исключительно ради того, чтобы получить достаточно физического контакта. А как только закончил дело, то сразу исчез.  
  
— Стив? — Наташа помахала у него перед лицом, и только сейчас Стив заметил, что Брюса уже тут нет. — Успокойся, это не конец света.  
  
— И что мне теперь делать? — это был, скорее, риторический вопрос.  
  
— Ну, одно из трех, — Наташа начала загибать пальцы. — Ты его убиваешь, ты находишь себе другого омегу, либо требуешь от Тони выполнения всех обязательств как твоей пары.  
  
Вот же черт. У Стива от одной мысли про «выполнение обязательств» перед глазами потемнело — почему-то именно сейчас в его памяти всплыли недавние образы обнаженного Тони, сидевшего на полу душевой кабины.  
  
Нет, третий вариант был абсолютно неприемлем, собственно, как и первые два. Нужно было найти Тони и серьезно поговорить с ним.  
  
— Джарвис, сообщи мне, как только Тони переступит порог Башни, — Стив дождался ответа от ИИ и отправился выбивать песок из боксерской груши. Все становилось более запутанным, и ему это не нравилось.  
  
  


  
  
Одна из причин, почему супергероям сложно найти время для серьезных разговоров — это периодическое спасение мира. Тяжело подобрать подходящие слова, когда неизвестная науке инопланетная тварь с щупальцами пытается пролезть в Нью-Йорк через сотни порталов по всему городу.  
  
К шестому часу этого хаоса Халка удалось успокоить — стало понятно, что силой тут не справиться. А доктор Беннер, поблагодарив за запасную рубашку, тут же принялся прикидывать идеи, в надежде, что его знания помогут уж если не вернуть чудовище в его измерение, то хотя бы замедлить его.  
  
Где в это время находился Железный Человек, никто не знал.  
  
Стив так и не встретился с ним после того, как тот исчез из своей спальни, оставив помятый халат. Джарвис отказывался сообщать местонахождение своего создателя даже под страхом перепрограммирования, хотя все прекрасно знали, что это пустая угроза и никто кроме Тони не сможет навредить ИИ.  
  
После третьего разговора с Джарвисом Стив сдался — ему все это надоело. Нужно было помогать с эвакуацией гражданских, решать еще целый миллион вопросов в предельно сжатые сроки… Тони и серьезный разговор могли подождать.  
  
Спустя еще пару часов ученые Щ.И.Т.а вместе с Брюсом разработали парализующий состав, который действовал на щупальца чудовища, что позволяло аккуратно отправить их обратно сквозь портал, а сами бреши закрыть. С этим вопросом тоже разобрались достаточно быстро — оказалось, что молнии Тора очень благотворно влияли на целостность пространства на Земле.  
  
— Это была славная битва! — Тор похлопал по плечу Стива, а затем, гораздо аккуратнее, — Брюса. — Хочется мне узнать, из какой такой дыры вылезла эта тварь и кто наслал ее на Мидгард.  
  
— А ты можешь это сделать? — повторения сегодняшней ситуации не хотелось никому. Половина агентов Щ.И.Т.а ходили с фиолетовыми следами от присосок инопланетных щупалец, и эта участь не миновала и Капитана Америку — хотя в его случае все уже не так болело, да и слизь чудовища не вызвала у него никакой реакции, в отличие от других людей, которые страдали от жуткой аллергии.  
  
— Гигантские чудища с щупальцами не берутся из ниоткуда…  
  
— Капитан, — голос Наташи прозвучал в правом ухе. — В квартале от вас остался еще один разлом.  
  
Тор это тоже слышал, поэтому просто кивнул, и они вместе направились по указанным Наташей координатам.  
  
Портал нашелся в одном из маленьких переулков — он оказался как раз такого размера, чтобы взрослый человек мог пройти не сгибаясь. Щупалец из него не торчало, да и вообще вокруг было как-то подозрительно тихо.  
  
— По твоей команде, Капитан, — Тор поднял молот над головой, готовый призвать молнию, но через мгновение из портала вытянулось длинное фиолетовое щупальце и, обвив Стива, резко затащило его внутрь.  



	2. Chapter 2

— Ну же, просыпайтесь, — звучал чей-то очень знакомый голос. Стив открыл глаза и не поверил тому, что видел: перед ним стоял Красный Череп, а вокруг простирался невероятной красоты космический пейзаж. — Давно мы с вами не виделись, Капитан.  
  
Это, наверно, был какой-то дурной сон или галлюцинация. Стив попытался сесть, но понял, что не может — все его тело обхватило щупальце. Он попытался освободиться, но эта тварь оказалась гораздо сильнее.  
  
— Не стоит тратить энергию, она вам еще пригодится, — произнес Череп, и через мгновение Стива подняло вверх. Теперь он висел, едва касаясь ногами земли. — Мой друг считает, что в таком положении наш разговор будет более продуктивен.  
  
Сейчас Стив мог наконец-то оглядеться. Они находились… он не мог описать место, это была просто огромная пустынная площадка. Откуда тянулось щупальце, удерживающее Стива, он не мог видеть, но у него появилось ощущение, что тварь наверняка обладала гигантскими размерами. Он бы не удивился, если бы само чудовище или его часть оказались этим куском пустыни.  
  
— Красный Череп, — произнес Стив. Кого-кого, а его он не ожидал увидеть, вернее, надеялся больше никогда не встречаться с ним лицом к... лицу. — Наводнил город щупальцами, чтобы поймать меня?  
  
— На самом деле, до меня просто дошли слухи, что Тессеракт обнаружил себя в Нью-Йорке. Мой друг, — на эти словах Череп развел руками, показывая на все, что находилось вокруг, — оказался весьма полезен в сборе информации, поэтому мы решили поймать кого-нибудь, кто мог оказаться рядом с Тессерактом. Я рассчитывал на кого-то более сведущего в науках, но для моих целей и вы сойдете.  
  
Череп подошел очень близко — теперь было видно, что он не особо состарился, если о таких вещах вообще можно было судить по его внешности.  
  
— Что-то изменилось в вас, Капитан, я не могу понять, что именно.  
  
Стиву не нравилось, что Череп стоял рядом — хотелось освободиться и отправить его в какой-нибудь дальний уголок галактики. Желательно навечно.  
  
— Ах да, какой-то очень настойчивый омега завоевал ваше сердце? Я бы за вас порадовался, если бы не был так занят более важными делами, — Череп отошел на несколько шагов. У Стива сложилось впечатление, что тот сейчас будет рассказывать о своих грандиозных планах.  
  
Но Череп не успел начать великую речь — откуда-то со стороны Стив услышал знакомый звук репульсоров, и через мгновение в правом ухе раздался грохот, который Тони гордо величал музыкой.  
  
Железный Человек приземлился как раз между Стивом и Черепом и сразу же направил на последнего раскрытые ладони и миниатюрную ракетницу, выглянувшую из левого плеча.  
  
— Я, конечно, видел в хронике фотографии, но не думал, что вживую ты выглядишь настолько уродливо.  
  
— Какая знакомая манера речи, — Череп изобразил что-то наподобие улыбки. — Старк-младший, я полагаю?  
  
— Кэп, ты в порядке? — Тони проигнорировал обращение Черепа.  
  
— Со мной все нормально. Как ты тут оказался? Где остальные?  
  
Стив действительно был удивлен, что из всей команды за ним заявился именно Тони.  
  
— Нат сказала, что у тебя ко мне важный разговор, — Тони выстрелил из обоих репульсоров в Черепа — того отбросило на несколько метров, он, похоже, потерял сознание. Земля вокруг затряслась, и щупальце, удерживающее Стива, ослабило хватку. — Пока они там решали, как безопасно пройти через портал, я просто полетел внутрь.  
  
Стив воспользовался временным смятением чудовища и выбрался из захвата. Сейчас, когда его всего целиком пропитало инопланетной слизью, он начал чувствовать зуд и тошноту — видимо, отравление было существенным даже по меркам суперсолдата.  
  
— Чего этот краснолицый хотел от тебя? — Тони подхватил Стива.  
  
— Я не знаю, похоже, решил вспомнить былые времена.  
  
Стив обернулся. Череп лежал на земле, но он все еще был жив. Стив знал наверняка, что Череп как-то ментально связан с этим гигантским монстром с щупальцами — дребезжание под ногами явно говорило о том, что чудовище тоже отреагировало на атаку Железного Человека.  
  
— Вытащим тебя, и Тор запечатает брешь — а Череп пусть и дальше тут отдыхает, — Тони перехватил Стива удобнее и полетел к порталу. Возразить Стив не успел — ему казалось, что надо посадить Красного Черепа в тюрьму, он точно заслужил подобной участи. Но с другой стороны — может, оно и к лучшему, что его нога больше никогда не ступит на Землю.  
  


  
Фиолетовые следы от щупалец почти сошли — единственное неудобство, которое они доставляли, состояло в периодическом зуде. Но Стиву сразу сказали, что это явление не что иное, как следствие быстрой регенерации.  
  
Он стоял перед зеркалом в своей комнате и зачем-то пытался сосчитать, сколько «кружков» оставил ему монстр.  
  
— Знаешь, это, наверно, самое странное и одновременно возбуждающее зрелище… — Стив повернулся на звук и увидел, как Тони прислонился к косяку в дверном проеме. Выглядел он гораздо лучше, чем несколько дней назад, когда пытался залезть к Стиву в штаны. Фразу он свою не закончил, словно основное ее предназначение заключалось как раз в том, чтобы привлечь внимание Стива.  
  
Наверно, стоило отчитать Тони за то, что полез в неисследованный портал без какой-либо страховки, но Стив почему-то посчитал это бесполезной тратой времени.   
  
— Что еще мне нужно знать о современных нравах, если несколько десятков синяков на моей коже кажутся тебе привлекательными? — Стив сделал два шага до невысокого комода, достал оттуда футболку и тут же надел ее.  
  
— Я хотел извиниться, — Тони сделал шаг вперед.  
  
Стив подумал, что ему послышалось.  
  
— Ты? Извиниться? — он ухмыльнулся. — Кто ты и что сделал с Тони Старком?  
  
— Быстро схватываешь, — Тони показал на Стива пальцем. — Еще немного — и звание главного шутника команды может достаться тебе.  
  
Стив не оценил «комплимент» — Тони заметил это и как-то резко сжал губы, словно опасался что-либо говорить.  
  
— Я тебя внимательно слушаю, — Стив сложил руки крест-накрест, как можно более демонстративно отгородившись. Да, он сделал это намеренно: все еще злился на Тони за его поступок, хоть уже и не так сильно.  
  
Тони прошел вперед, оказавшись совсем рядом, и только сейчас Стив наконец заметил, что запахи изменились — вместо теплой и немного влажной воздушной волны появилось какое-то холодное, почти металлическое ощущение разрежения, как будто на улице только что прошла гроза и в воздухе пахло озоном. Это изменение почему-то принесло облегчение: если раньше Стив чувствовал, как на него давило присутствие Тони в комнате, то сейчас стало непривычно легко.  
  
Словно кто-то поменял полярность между ними.  
  
— Я не должен был так поступать с тобой, — заговорил Тони, избегая смотреть Стиву в глаза. — Это глупо и неправильно.  
  
Из уст Тони подобные слова действительно звучали странно, казалось, что ему было сложно произносить их.  
  
— Я думал только о себе, — продолжил он, и наконец-то они встретились взглядами. — Надеялся все замять при первом же разговоре после сражения, чтобы сохранить метку, но…  
  
Тони на мгновение замолчал, словно не решался сказать то, что собирался.  
  
— Но когда я прилетел в полевой штаб, мне сказали, что щупальце утащило тебя в портал…  
  
И он полез в брешь, наплевав на запреты и просьбы подождать, пока не будут сделаны необходимые проверки — Стив читал отчеты Щ.И.Т.а о случившемся. Даже Тор сомневался, есть ли по другую сторону жизнь. Он считал, что прежде, чем лезть в портал, надо хотя бы план составить.  
  
Тони, видимо, и так произнес больше, чем следовало: сейчас он был на удивление молчалив и смотрел на Стива так, будто ждал, что его выгонят из комнаты.  
  
— Если ты желаешь, я могу сделать все как раньше, — с разочарованием в голосе предложил Тони, а Стив решил, что не хочет, чтобы это произошло.  
  
В том, что натворил Тони, имелся смысл, а главное, польза для обоих — Стив теперь тоже освободился от назойливого внимания всех омег в северном полушарии. Да, возможно, это был нечестный прием, но иногда иначе не получалось. Он думал об этом достаточно много, чтобы понять, что не может винить Тони за стремление оградить себя от лишнего внимания — а его у него всегда было с избытком.  
  
— Пожалуй, давай оставим все как есть, — предложил Стив. — И спасибо, что прилетел за мной.  
  
Тони ничего не ответил, но в его взгляде проскользнуло слишком явное облегчение. Он едва заметно улыбнулся и поспешно вышел из комнаты, словно боялся, что Стив передумает. Стив же смотрел ему вслед и надеялся, что принял верное решение.  
  
Можно было многое обдумать из произошедшего в последнее время, но единственное, что не укладывалось в голове — Тони пришел за ним. В абсолютно враждебное место, находящееся неизвестно где на другом конце вселенной... Для него это было настоящим прогрессом — особенно после стольких месяцев кошмаров, порожденных битвой за Нью-Йорк. 

  
Когда спустя полгода Тони посреди ночи залез в постель к Стиву, тот не очень удивился. Его это скорее озадачило: они все решили и сейчас каждый жил своей жизнью — и иной раз они не виделись по несколько недель.  
  
Стива хватило лишь на то, чтобы включить ночник и приподняться на кровати — Тони сидел поверх одеяла, одетый в одни лишь пижамные штаны, и смотрел каким-то совершенно диким взглядом.  
  
«Опять», — подумал Стив. Это случилось снова, ошибиться было невозможно: от Тони тянуло дождем и холодным электрическим запахом — коснись его, и ударит током по пальцам. Несмотря на смену восприятия, Стив безошибочно узнал, что именно происходило.  
  
— Тони?  
  
Но Тони не ответил. Он тяжело дышал и, стоило только попытаться прикоснуться к нему, едва слышно застонал и вцепился в руку Стива.  
  
— Я никуда не поехал… — прошептал Тони. — И не буду… Можно мне… остаться тут?  
  
Стив тяжело вздохнул, понимая, что не может сейчас отказать. Какая-то сила внутри его твердила, что нельзя отпускать Тони, что он должен быть тут, потому что так хорошо и безопасно. Самое ужасное было в том, что если раньше Стив мог сопротивляться этому желанию, то сейчас оно не оставило ему даже шанса на победу. Возможно, стоило снять метку...  
  
Он похлопал по кровати возле себя, и Тони, медленно отпустив его руку, подполз поближе, словно все еще боялся, что его выгонят. Стив лег, позволив Тони залезть под одеяло и прижаться к его правому боку.  
  
Только когда Тони уснул, Стив смог расслабиться и провалиться в сон.  
  


  


  
Проснулся Стив от боли. Он чувствовал себя так, будто каждая его клеточка окаменела и отказывалась подчиняться — дышать давалось с трудом, руки и ноги не слушались. Он едва смог сориентироваться в том, где он находился, и повернуть голову, чтобы убедиться — Тони все еще лежал рядом и мирно спал.  
  
Стив попытался отодвинуться, но ему не удалось. Он дал себе немного времени, чтобы окончательно прийти в сознание и осмотреться. Судя по тому, сколько света проходило в щель между шторами, уже наступило утро. По крайней мере он знал, что для его обычного пробуждения еще рановато.  
  
Через несколько минут возможность двигаться вернулась к Стиву, и он аккуратно, стараясь не разбудить Тони, подался назад, чтобы сесть. Тони никак не отреагировал на движение, перевернулся на спину. Стив проследил взглядом от лица Тони вниз по голой груди, контуру реактора, животу, по одеялу…  
  
Боль прострелила позвоночник, сконцентрировавшись в паху — как бы глупо ни звучало, он просто-напросто был возбужден. Присутствие Тони сделало свое черное дело. Осознав, в каком именно состоянии находился, Стив вдруг понял, что не может думать ни о чем другом, кроме как о том, что же прячет Тони под одеялом.  
  
Стив тряхнул головой, но легче не стало, ущипнул себя за предплечье — наваждение не проходило, словно он уже и так слишком долго отказывал себе, и теперь его организм устроил революцию.  
  
Мысли путались и, словно клубок змей, вразнобой шептали ему, предлагали, уговаривали… Ну ведь ничего же не случилось бы, если он просто посмотрел? Ну и немного потрогал… Тони ведь не против? Однозначно не против, он сам предлагал…  
  
Впервые с момента их знакомства Стив перестал сопротивляться — просто потому, что, наверно, это был его предел и давать отпор дальше означало только усилить боль.  
  
Стив сполз обратно и, медленно приблизившись, прижался к Тони, вдохнул полной грудью. Его тут же так сильно скрутило от желания, что он чуть не застонал в голос.  
  
— Тони… — позвал он, тяжело дыша тому в ухо. Стив протянул руку и прижал Тони к себе, а затем медленно развернул его.  
  
Тони, похоже, начал просыпаться: он сонно заморгал, зевнул, а затем, окончательно открыв глаза, удивленно посмотрел на Стива.  
  
— Что происходит? — спросил он.  
  
— А ты как думаешь? — Стив все еще крепко прижимался к Тони.  
  
— Твой член упирается мне в бедро, — он хотел было еще что-то добавить, но Стив его перебил:  
  
— Помолчи, пожалуйста.  
  
Все, что происходило дальше, было как в тумане — он провел рукой вдоль поясницы Тони и медленно погладил его по ягодицам. Настолько, что почувствовал, как под его прикосновением напряглись мышцы. Тони вообще выглядел так, будто не знал, что ему сейчас делать — бежать со всех ног или, наоборот, проявить инициативу.  
  
Стив остановил ладонь, а затем так же не торопясь провел ею вверх до поясницы. Сам он при этом мысленно твердил, что делает все это, потому… он не мог найти себе оправдание. Возможно, его просто-напросто не существовало. Тони был рядом, Тони чудесно пах и довел Стива до невменяемого состояния: тому казалось, что он сейчас умрет, если не сотворит с Тони что-нибудь неприличное.  
  
Он подцепил пальцами резинку пижамных штанов и запустил руку внутрь — от этого движения Тони непроизвольно дернулся вперед, и Стиву показалось, что тому страшно.  
  
— Это… слишком? — спросил Стив. Он замер на мгновение, ожидая реакции. — Тони?  
  
— Нет, — ответил тот. Судя по голосу, происходящее Тони нравилось. — Делай уже что-нибудь.  
  
Тони облизал губы, и Стив даже не успел сообразить, как подался вперед и поцеловал его. Сначала жадно и требовательно, словно отдавая все, что накопилось за эти месяцы ожидания, а потом нежно и почти невесомо. Он не переставал целовать Тони, пока проводил пальцами между его ягодиц, чувствуя, как там становилось все более влажно от каждого поцелуя, а в бедро Стива уперся возбужденный член.  
  
— Сэр, капитан Роджерс, прошу прощения за то, что нарушаю ваш покой, но на двенадцатом этаже Башни возникла межпространственная брешь третьего уровня, — прозвучал голос Джарвиса.   
  
— Да вы издеваетесь! — воскликнул Тони. — Стив?  
  
Стив не сразу понял, что все услышанное ему не померещилось. Он все еще пребывал в каком-то забытье, и мозг включался в реальность медленнее, чем у Тони.  
  
Они отстранились друг от друга со вздохом разочарования.  
  
— Что? Только не это! — перевернувшись на спину, Стив пытался понять, что ему сейчас стоит сделать в первую очередь: отправиться под холодный душ или пойти закрывать портал.  
  
Тони уже вскочил на ноги, хотя его заметно шатало — похоже, он намеревался разбираться с ситуацией прямо сейчас.  
  
— Ты куда собрался? — Стив встал с кровати и попытался поймать Тони в объятия. — Тебе в таком состоянии никуда нельзя.  
  
— Ты, между прочим, тоже не боец сейчас, — Тони отступил назад, стараясь не попасться. — Кто-то решил, что может запросто устраивать межпространственные разломы в моей Башне — я должен быть там.  
  
— Я со своей проблемой как-нибудь справлюсь, а ты вряд ли, — Стив почти совладал с возбуждением — оно больше не путало мысли, и он мог более-менее трезво оценить ситуацию. — Я думаю, остальная команда уже оповещена, так что ты можешь просто наблюдать за ситуацией отсюда. Ведь можешь?  
  
Тони разочарованно вздохнул, и его снова захотелось обнять и поцеловать. По нему было видно, что несмотря на все его упрямство и нежелание быть в стороне, он согласился с доводами Стива — лезть к порталу опасно, просто потому, что Тони в любой момент потерять контроль.  
  
— Хорошо, я останусь тут, — с этими словами он посмотрел на кровать, на которой они со Стивом буквально пару минут назад целовались. Они оба еще тяжело дышали и явно желали вернуться к прерванному занятию.  
  
Стив хотел что-нибудь сказать, чтобы приободрить Тони, но сейчас у него не было на это времени — он помчался в душ, требуя, чтобы Джарвис докладывал об обстановке вокруг портала.  
  
— Согласно протоколу, этаж изолирован и другие члены команды поставлены в известность, — сообщил Джарвис.  
  
— Очень хорошо, — Стив стоял под ледяной водой. Его тело отказывалось успокаиваться, душ помогал, но медленно. Возбуждение схлынуло, больше не было таким болезненным, но все еще мешало.  
  
Стив обхватил ладонью член и, прислонившись лбом к стене, подумал, что больше не может сопротивляться. Тони сделал все возможное, чтобы влечение к нему стало невыносимым, почти парализующим — наверное, пора было сделать выбор. Сдаться, а там будь что будет, или… или уйти, оказаться как можно дальше от Тони, пока все окончательно не вышло из-под контроля. Жаль, что до этой мысли Стив додумался только сейчас.  
  
Он вновь посмотрел вниз, на собственный стояк, и подумал о том, как совсем недавно несколькими этажами выше в почти таком же душе Тони сидел на полу, демонстративно раздвинув ноги, открытый и беззащитный, и Стив пытался не смотреть, но все равно опустил взгляд… Ему почти не пришлось ласкать себя — и так был на грани. Семя выплеснулось на пол и стекло вместе с водой в слив… наконец-то стало легче.  
  
— Капитан, появилась вторая брешь, — произнес Джарвис. — Почти все члены команды уже прибыли. Щ.И.Т. оцепил Башню и выводит из нее гражданских.  
  
— Отлично, — Стив не стал вытираться, обмотал бедра полотенцем и быстрым шагом прошел в ту часть этажа, где хранились форма и щит, стараясь не обращать внимания на Тони, который остался в спальне. Тот, похоже, нашел себе занятие и с помощью Джарвиса, который вывел все видеонаблюдение на телевизор в спальне, координировал действия по изоляции порталов.  
  
— На каком этаже второй разрыв? — Стив прицепил щит на спину. Он был готов выяснить, что происходило в Башне.  
  
— Шестнадцатый. Тор и агент Романова там, — ответил Джарвис, когда двери лифта закрылись за спиной. 

Портал на шестнадцатом этаже ничем не отличался от тех, что появлялись раньше по всему городу — по крайней мере внешне. Стив медленно поравнялся с Наташей и Тором, немного опасаясь, что и в этот раз его могут утащить в другое измерение.

— Что нам известно? — спросил он у Наташи.

— Очень немного, — она держала в руках какой-то небольшой прибор — на его маленьком экранчике постоянно менялись числовые значения, но Наташа никак их не комментировала. Она лишь изредка называла показания, будто кто-то записывал их.

— Если это снова Красный Череп, то он неоригинален, — добавила Наташа.

— Я просто ударю по нему молнией, и он закроется, — предложил Тор, показав на портал молотом.

— Ни в коем случае! — отовсюду зазвучал голос Тони. — Ну, если вы не хотите сделать его еще больше.

Тор нахмурился.

— Тони, что ты предлагаешь? — спросила Наташа.

— Слушайте, я изучил всю информацию, что вы собрали в прошлый раз, — вновь заговорил Тони. — И она не сходится с той, которую мы получаем сейчас. Да, эти порталы похожи, но природа у них совершенно иная.

— Ближе к делу, — поторопил его Стив. Ему казалось, что угроза все еще реальна — ведь не могли бреши появиться просто так. Был тут какой-то подвох, и интуиция Стива била тревогу.

— Окей, — они слышали, как Тони тяжело дышит — Стив решил, что тому стало хуже и он держится из последних сил, чтобы помочь. — Нужно дать электромагнитный импульс — порталы закроются. Но чтобы вся техника при этом не вышла из строя, ее нужно выключить.

— Как надолго? — Наташа приложила пальцы к микронаушнику в ухе, словно получала какие-то указания. Хотелось бы Стиву узнать, что же там: на его канале стояла тишина.

— Отключение продлится тридцать секунд, Джарвис все запрограммир… — Тони замолчал на полуслове.

— Тони? — это все было не очень хорошо. Нужно было заканчивать с этой проблемой и вернуться в спальню. Очевидно же, что Тони становилось хуже, — при мысли об этом Стив чувствовал, как его охватывает жар.

— Мистер Старк попросил передать, что я готов по вашей команде произвести плановое отключение всех систем Башни и запрограммировать электромагнитный импульс, — вместо Тони зазвучал голос Джарвиса.

— Делай, Джарвис, надо как можно быстрее с этим закончить, — Стиву уже не терпелось сорваться с места и подняться в спальню.

— Отключение через три, два, один… — Джарвис замолчал, а следом за ним потухли все световые индикаторы на стенах и технике. В Башне стало настолько тихо, что слышно было лишь звук, который издавал портал от соприкосновения с полом.

Наташа посмотрела на прибор, который держала в руках — по его экрану пошла рябь, и через мгновение он выключился.

Брешь схлопнулась так быстро, что Стив даже не успел как следует рассмотреть процесс — на ее месте осталась маленькая полоса копоти на полу.

«Жизнь» вернулась в Башню ровно через тридцать секунд, и все вокруг снова наполнилось звуками.

— Хочу доложить, что все порталы успешно ликвидированы, — сообщил Джарвис, а потом добавил: — Капитан Роджерс, за время моего отсутствия мистер Старк покинул Башню?

Стив посмотрел на Наташу, та помотала головой — судя по всему, никто не покидал зону карантина.

— Тони исчез? — спросил Тор, но Стив не стал ждать, пока кто-то ответит на его вопрос. Он проигнорировал лифт и бегом поднялся по лестнице на свой этаж.

— Тони? — Стив влетел в спальню и огляделся. Тут действительно очень сильно пахло — Тони явно было не очень хорошо, похоже, под конец накрыло как следует. — Джарвис, ты уверен, что его нет в Башне?

— Утвердительно.

Стив огляделся и с ужасом обнаружил, что на полу рядом с кроватью находился такой же след, какой оставил второй портал. Кто-то воспользовался тридцатью секундами тишины в Башне, чтобы похитить Тони.

— Стив, ты нам тут нужен, — в наушнике заговорила Наташа. — Ты не поверишь, но брешь снова открылось, и теперь оттуда лезут фиолетовые щупальца.

Как же Стив сразу не догадался… Череп вернулся за ними и на этот раз прихватил Тони… А Тони сейчас находился не в том состоянии, чтобы сопротивляться.

Стив перехватил щит поудобнее и отправился помогать команде — нужно было пробиться сквозь порталы, чтобы найти Тони.

Поиски успехом не увенчались. Когда закрыли последнюю брешь, вся команда вздохнула от облегчения — опасности для их мира больше не было. Однако Тони они так и не нашли. Стив проходил через каждый портал, проверяя, куда тот ведет, но на другой стороне его ждали лишь пустота и бесконечный космос над головой.

Джарвис продолжал искать Тони на Земле. Сложилось такое впечатление, будто ИИ винил себя в его пропаже и хватался за любую, пусть даже самую незначительную новость из разряда «Тони Старка видели там-то». В большинстве случаев подобные заголовки оказывались очередной газетной уткой, призванной поднять продажи.

Все знали, что если бы Тони оказался где-то на другом конце земного шара, то обязательно попробовал бы связаться с командой или Джарвисом — но прошло уже два дня, а он так и не объявился.

Больше всего Стива волновало то, в каком состоянии находился Тони на момент исчезновения — ему явно было не сладко, течка должна была вот-вот выйти на пик, и вряд ли бы похитители позаботились бы о его комфорте.

Стив прокручивал запись с камер слежения, пытаясь найти хоть какую-то зацепку, хотя, наверно, в этом не было никакого смысла — тридцати секунд хватило сполна, чтобы увести Тони через портал.

— Джарвис, что ты делаешь? — Стив спрашивал об этом почти каждые два-три часа, так как знал, что наверняка ИИ был занят лишь тем, что искал своего создателя по всему свету.

— Анализирую видео с камер слежения и изучаю новостные заголовки в сети, — откликнулся Джарвис. Даже несмотря на то, что он не мог испытывать эмоции, Стиву показалось, что в голосе ИИ сквозило раздражение — он словно расстроился из-за того, что не мог найти Тони. Хотя, скорее всего, внутри Джарвиса был какой-нибудь протокол, который концентрировал его внимание на единственной проблеме — поиске Тони.

— Помочь? — предложил Стив, как будто это было в его силах. Он расположился на диване перед телевизором. Осталось немного времени, прежде чем пришлось бы отправиться на разговор с Фьюри. Подходил тот срок, когда пришлось бы сообщить всему миру о пропаже Тони Старка. Даже Пеппер была еще не в курсе, а по отношению к ней скрывать эту информацию казалось нечестным.

— Как пожелаете, — Джарвис включил экран и вывел на него новостные страницы, социальные сети и множество других уголков интернета. Стив смотрел на этот бесконечно мельтешащий клубок заголовков и думал о том, что сам отреагировал на исчезновение Тони не так бурно, как остальные.

Да, судьба Тони его тоже беспокоила. Но Стив не метался по всему миру, не подключал к поискам всех, кого можно и нельзя, не начинал бить панику и даже не разрешал себе переживать. Почему? У него была какая-то иррациональная внутренняя уверенность, что Тони найдется. Откуда она возникла, Стив не понимал. Он просто знал — возможно, в нем говорила интуиция или какое-то другое чувство, не поддающееся научному объяснению. А быть может, Стив просто не хотел думать, что с Тони что-то случилось.

В конце концов, он не желал, чтобы их сложные отношения закончились на такой печальной ноте — нужно было найти Тони, чтобы Стив мог спокойно объяснить ему, что больше не в состоянии жить в Башне, что им обоим нужно быть отдельно друг от друга. Так лучше для всех. Возможно, это нечестно, решить все вот так, когда Тони пропал, но Стив считал, что это прекрасная возможность подумать обо всем. Что он, собственно, и делал в перерывах между вылетами по очередной наводке Джарвиса и деятельностью мстителя.

Заголовки продолжали мелькать на экране, и их содержание уже совсем не наводило на мысль, что Джарвис искал одного конкретного человека — иной раз перед глазами Стива появлялись сводки погоды и заметки о необычных астрономических и метеорологических явлениях.

— Джарвис, притормози, — попросил Стив, и экран замер. — Что там было про северное сияние в Европе?

Новостной сайт развернулся во весь экран — в статье говорилось, что впервые за всю историю наблюдений в одном конкретном месте в Европе происходит необычное погодное явление, не характерное для данной широты.

— Что вас заинтересовало, капитан? — спросил Джарвис.

— Это разве не странно? — Стив пытался совершенно бессмысленно отвлечь Джарвиса.

— Крайне редкое явление для этой местности, — подтвердил ИИ. — Последний раз подобное наблюдали во время Второй Мировой.  


А вот это уже было действительно любопытно. Хотя Стиву на ум не приходили упоминания о северном сиянии в Европе. Возможно, ему просто было не до того. Единственное, что крутилось в голове — это странные эксперименты Шмидта с Тессерактом, от которых воздух в бункерах Гидры казался наэлектризованным. В этот момент случайная мысль пронеслась в голове Стива, и он даже удивился, что Джарвис до сих пор ее не озвучил.

— Ты можешь связать координаты из этой статьи с расположением баз Гидры во время Второй Мировой? — Стиву показалось, что он хватается за соломинку, но ощущение, что нужно обратить внимание именно на это явление, было очень сильным.

— Есть совпадение, — Джарвис вывел на экран сканы старых документов Стратегического Научного Резерва, в которых указывались координаты бункера, запечатанного сразу после войны. В нижнем правом углу рядом с датой красовалась подпись — Пегги Картер.

Если Пегги лично занималась этой базой, значит, там находилось что-то важное и опасное. В конце концов, Стив знал что у Гидры осталось слишком много потайных мест по всей планете, до которых еще не добрался Щ.И.Т.

— Джарвис, собери команду, пусть готовят джет, — Стив сорвался с места и направился за снаряжением и формой. — Это иголка в стоге сена, но северные сияния просто так над заброшенными бункерами не происходят.

Никто не стал задавать вопросы — впервые у них появилась хоть какая-то ниточка, которая могла оказаться действительно полезной. За последние пару дней они проверяли и гораздо более безумные версии, а в этой была даже логика.

— Джарвис подключил спутники, чтобы измерить уровни излучений в том районе, и они действительно зашкаливают. — Брюс остался в Башне, так как он единственный мог разобраться в куче данных, поступающих отовсюду. Да и, к тому же, он считал, что если там действительно опасно, то он всегда сможет добраться следом.

— Над местом собирается циклон, — сообщила Наташа, вглядываясь в показания приборов. — Я думаю, нас потрясет слегка.

— Небольшая болтанка нам не помеха, — Стив взглянул вперед, над головой Бартона, и сгущающиеся прямо по курсу облака ему не понравились.

— Жаль, что с нами нет Тора, он бы нам тучки разогнал, — произнес Бартон.

— Справимся своими силами, — Стив заметил, что они пошли на снижение. — Если база окажется пустой и давно необитаемой, он вряд ли скажет нам спасибо, что вытащили его ради прогулки.

Джет приземлился гораздо выше, чем находился вход в бункер. Стив огляделся и не узнал это место — он тут действительно не бывал.

Через некоторое время они добрались до удачно спрятанных за льдом и снегом дверей — это место было заброшено, и тут явно давно никто не был. Но если Красный Череп пользовался порталами, то запечатанные проходы ему не помеха.

Когда им удалось расчистить дверь, предстояло самое сложное — открыть ее. Она не поддавалась, но когда терпение Бартона почти иссякло и он предложил вырезать проход с помощью лазера, Стив все-таки ее одолел.

Внутри их ожидала беспросветная темнота и тишина. Еще и лестница, ведущая куда-то в еще более непроглядную тьму — пользоваться лифтом было опасно. После бесконечных ступенек, во время спуска по которым Бартон умудрился проклясть строителей Гидры на всех языках, какие знал, они уперлись в еще одни двери.

— Ее недавно открывали, — произнесла Наташа, и когда Стив посмотрел на нее, ожидая, что она объяснит, как поняла это, она добавила: — На полу свежий след.

Стив опустил взгляд — двери расходились в разные стороны, на правой висел кусок цепи, касающийся пола. Нижнее звено прочертило тоненькую дорожку по слою полувековой пыли. Кто бы ни открывал эту дверь, он сделал это совсем недавно.

— Ни один сканер не пробьется через толщу камней, — Стив потрогал цепь. — Нам остается лишь открыть ее и лицом к лицу встретить то, что там окажется.

— Ну или там вообще ничего нет, — скептично добавил Бартон.

— Тогда мы оставим тебя и твой пессимизм здесь и вернемся домой, — ответила ему Наташа.

Стив не стал ничего говорить — его уже некоторое время не покидало ощущение, что они направляются в ловушку. По словам Брюса, они бы и так заметили сияние над бункером через некоторое время, когда циклон достиг бы пика — со стороны все выглядело, как приглашение.

Стив повесил щит за спину и, ухватившись за цепь, потянул ее в сторону, надеясь, что она выдержит. Дверь со скрипом поддалась — Бартон хотел помочь, но Стив жестом попросил не вмешиваться. Он боялся, что цепь порвется.

Когда проход открылся на достаточное расстояние, Наташа заглянула внутрь.

— Там пусто, — поделилась она. — Я не вижу ничего, что могло бы нас заинтересовать.

— Ну вот, — Бартон разочарованно вздохнул и тоже заглянул за дверь.

— Этого не может быть, — Стив не хотел даже думать, что они проделали такой путь зря. Все еще придерживая дверь, он оказался на пороге и посмотрел внутрь — там находился огромный ангар, в котором стояли старые самолеты, куча грузовых контейнеров и в самом конце — огромные ворота, которые наверняка замело снаружи так сильно, что никто и никогда их там не найдет. Проходящего через несколько больших окон, покрытых льдом и снегом, света оказалось достаточно, чтобы Стив мог осмотреться.

Он был почти готов отступить назад и закрыть дверь, как в нос ударил запах — тот самый холодный аромат грозы и озона, который появился, когда Тони пометил его. Он был едва уловим, но Стив настолько привык всегда и везде ощущать его, что сейчас впервые с момента, как сел в квинджет, почувствовал себя хорошо.

— Стив? — позвала его Наташа. Она и Бартон уже отступили назад, словно готовились покинуть это место.

Стив не откликнулся. Он сделал глубокий вдох и, ощутив, что запах Тони не просто усилился, а к нему примешалось соленое послевкусие крови, решил, что не может просто так уйти.

Он практически прыгнул внутрь, и дверь с громким лязгом быстро закрылась за ним, оставив Наташу и Бартона снаружи.

— Стив! — глухо прозвучал голос Наташи. Она говорила что-то еще, но сквозь толщу металла было не разобрать, что именно, а в наушнике стоял белый шум.

Стив еще раз посмотрел вперед и принюхался — он почувствовал Тони так явно, будто он был где-то совсем рядом. Ну не могла же это быть галлюцинация?

Он шел вперед, мимо огромных старых самолетов, покрытых льдом и ржавчиной — казалось, тронь их, и они развалятся на части. Запах вел его, становился сильнее, и, дойдя почти до центра ангара, Стив остановился — ему чудилось, что Тони находится совсем рядом.

Тонкий слой снега под ногами заскрипел, и Стив посмотрел вниз. Тут определенно был какой-то люк, большой и овальный — куда бы он ни вел, Стив знал лишь то, что Тони там.

Два небольших кольца как раз располагались таким образом, чтобы можно было взяться за них обеими руками и развести две половинки люка в разные стороны — что, собственно, Стив и сделал. Внутри оказался длинный туннель, ведущий глубоко вниз.

Похоже, это была одна из вентиляционных шахт базы, и именно благодаря ей запах Тони добрался до Стива. Скобы, имитирующие лестницу, уходили глубоко в темноту, и Стив пожалел, что оставил фонарь Бартону.

Спуск занял не очень много времени, и когда Стив наступил на дно, то замер на мгновение, взглянув наверх, где хоть очень слабо, но виднелся свет.

Темнота обволакивала Стива со всех сторон, и ему приходилось ориентироваться на ощупь, пытаясь понять, в какую сторону он может идти — в этот момент что-то коснулось его щиколотки.

— Что… — не успел Стив возмутиться или испугаться, как это самое что-то схватило его за ногу и потащило. Он пытался отбиваться, но бесполезно — спустя пару минут его выдернули из широкой трубы так резко, что щит, зацепившись за ее край, упал вниз, и у Стива наконец-то появилась возможность оглядеться.

Он висел почти под самым потолком большой пещеры — из одной стены торчали железные двери бункера и несколько больших круглых отверстий, закрытых решеткой. Видимо, именно из подобной дыры Стива и вытащили. Под ним находилась небольшая заваленная коробками площадка — дальше пещера уходила под воду, и оттуда во все стороны торчало множество фиолетовых щупалец. Одно из них и держало Стива за ноги, подвесив вверх тормашками.

 

Какая-то часть старого оборудования Гидры была запущена, вокруг горели мягкие голубоватые лампы, и чувствовалось, как от накопившегося в воздухе статического электричества покалывало кожу.

— Как учтиво с вашей стороны, Капитан, присоединиться к нам, — прозвучало откуда-то снизу. — Я, если честно, переживал, что вы не откликнетесь на мое приглашение.

Стив повернул голову и с трудом смог сдержаться, чтобы не выдать свои эмоции. На земле стоял Красный Череп, а за ним, замотанный в щупальца, в воздухе висел Тони. Судя по внешнему виду, он был истощен.

— Что ты с ним сделал? — Стив пытался освободиться от захвата, но все оказалось бесполезно. Монстр перехватил его руки и ноги, перевернул и приблизил к Черепу.

— Абсолютно ничего, — Череп нагло улыбался — это наверняка была ложь. — А вот мой друг весьма заинтересовался гениальным Тони Старком. Он никогда не встречал такого живого разума и сейчас пребывает в легкой эйфории, изучая память Железного Человека.

Только сейчас Стив заметил, что несколько щупалец поменьше касались головы Тони — на висках, на лбу и сзади, словно их интересовал его мозг. Тони находился без сознания и все еще был полураздет. Стив даже думать не хотел о том, как здесь холодно и как сильно Тони мог пострадать только от слизи чудовища, если даже у Капитана Америки была на нее аллергия.

— Я долго наводил справки о времени, в котором вас разморозили, — Череп подошел к Тони и показал на него пальцем. — Удивительно, что из всех людей на планете именно сын Говарда Старка имел доступ к Камню Бесконечности.

— Да и вы тоже не так просты, — Череп оказался совсем близко и посмотрел Стиву прямо в глаза. — Что вы сделали с Тессерактом после моего исчезновения?

Неужели все неприятности опять из-за этого синего куба? Стив не мог поверить, что эта вещица снова создавала ему проблемы, хотя, казалось бы, давно уже была не на Земле.

— На планете его нет, — честно ответил Стив.

— Где он?

— Не скажу, — последнее, что собирался делать Стив, так это подставлять Асгард. Нет, конечно, против космического осьминога у Тора и его друзей было гораздо больше шансов, но Красный Череп, если бы получил Тессеракт, вряд ли бы решил ограничиться только абсолютной властью над землянами.

— А я вас недооценил, — спокойно сказал Череп, хотя Стив ожидал от него пафосных речей о том, что человечество нужно направить на путь истинный. — Мистер Старк оказался гораздо крепче, чем я думал. Очень интересно, особенно если учесть, в каком состоянии он находится в данный момент.

И на этих словах Череп очень ехидно улыбнулся, специально чтобы позлить Стива — словно он уже сделал выводы о том, какие отношения связывали его и Тони. По крайней мере, он наверняка был уверен, что им друг на друга не плевать, если не больше — об этом самом «больше» Стив старался сейчас не думать. Он вообще не сразу понял, что только что выразил то, что долго не давало ему покоя.

«Не самое лучшее время для самоанализа», — Стив тряхнул головой и запретил себе размышления об отношениях с Тони. Слишком отвлекало от задачи — спасти Тони и себя и отправить Красного Черепа в тюрьму лет на пятьсот, а монстра обратно в его измерение. Конечно же, близость Тони и его запах не помогали концентрироваться, хотелось выпутать его из клубка щупалец и унести отсюда.

Наверно, все это отразилось у него во взгляде, потому что Череп сначала посмотрел на Тони, а потом вновь на Стива и очень довольно улыбнулся.

— Вы не устаете меня поражать, Капитан, — Череп отступил назад и, обращаясь к монстру, приказал: — Достань из него информацию.

Упругие щупальца обвили Стива целиком так крепко, что стало тяжело дышать. Те, что поменьше, сорвали с его головы шлем и прикоснулись присосками к вискам, затылку, облепили всю голову, взъерошив волосы.

— Думайте о приятном… — последнее, что услышал Стив, прежде чем отключиться.


	3. Chapter 3

Стив плохо помнил то Рождество — его первое в Башне. Изо всех окон на него смотрели строительные леса и краны. Праздничное настроение было каким-то искусственным, словно его пытались навязать, так как само по себе оно возникать не хотело, и даже украшения и выпавший снег не способствовали.  
  
Память удержала в себе лишь несколько наиболее приятных отрывков — подарки, которые получил Стив, наверно, впервые в своей жизни. Вернее, он никогда не получал их столько и сразу. Не говоря уже о мешках праздничных открыток от жителей города и людей со всего света, которых оказалось так много, что Тони пришлось выделить под их хранение целую комнату на одном из этажей Башни.  
  
Они снова поссорились — на этот раз из-за какой-то совершенно бытовой глупости. Хотя, наверно, большинство их перепалок выглядели, как откровенное дерганье за косички — в какой-то момент Тони прямо так и сказал. Признался, что да, рассматривает Стива как человека, с которым ему хотелось бы провести следующую течку, а может быть, и не одну, и из его уст это прозвучало так пошло, особенно для Стива, который еще не успел освоиться с нравами XXI века.  
  
Самое ужасное, что Стив помнил о том Рождестве, так это то, что он хотел. Действительно впервые захотел схватить Тони за шиворот одной из его бесконечных странных футболок, смысл надписей на которых Стив не понимал, и утащить куда-нибудь в безлюдное место, чтобы вытрахать всю спесь и заставить пожалеть о всех сказанных до этого словах. Но так поступали только животные, варвары, не способные держать себя в руках — за такое поведение в этом веке можно было запросто схлопотать реальный срок и сесть в тюрьму.  
  
Стив тогда чуть не задохнулся — настолько странно и страшно ему стало. За самого себя и за то, что он может навредить Тони. Его собственная физиология вдруг снова показалась ему чужой, и Стив заново почувствовал себя не в своем теле — хотя, казалось бы, за столько лет пора было и привыкнуть.  
  
Но дело было не в сантиметрах роста и мышечной массе или ускоренной регенерации и рефлексах — в сороковых у него не было проблем с общением. Нет общения — нет проблем.  
  
Да, после сыворотки все изменилось, никто больше не смеялся над тощим пареньком, который был слишком слабым и больным, чтобы кто-то мог заподозрить в нем альфу. Для большинства омег он из невидимки в один день превратился в нечто, что нельзя было игнорировать. Нет, они не одаривали его своим вниманием, как это происходило сейчас, стоило оказаться в каком-нибудь людном месте. Просто тогда, в сороковых, омеги смотрели на него украдкой, не поднимая головы, шептались за спиной или прятали улыбку за газетой — в один момент количество взглядов, обращенных на Стива, от нуля взлетело почти до бесконечности.  
  
А Тони… Тони был слишком напористым, говорил, что думал, и не стеснялся. Вообще ничего не стеснялся. Знал, что нравится окружающим — прекрасно понимал, какой эффект производил, входя в комнату. А потом в один прекрасный момент, когда Стив оказался поблизости, а остальные, наоборот, разбрелись вывалил на него все, что давно хотел произнести, и с выражениями он тоже не особо церемонился.  
  
— Помнишь, я сказал тебе, что скорее сброшусь с Башни, чем лягу под Капитана Америку? — Стив, конечно, помнил. Этот разговор в итоге так ничем и не кончился: городу снова угрожал очередной псих в маске, и им было не до того. Потом они поговорили и решили остаться коллегами — именно так и никак иначе. И вот Тони снова поднимал эту тему, совершенно не заботясь, что Стив не хочет слышать об этом.  
  
— Так вот, я передумал, — договорил Тони. Стив тяжело вздохнул и понадеялся, что во всем виноват алкоголь, пожалуйста, пусть это будет он, потому что проходить через весь этот аттракцион снова ему совершенно не хотелось.  
  
Каждый раз, когда они с Тони разговаривали о важном, вокруг всегда происходило что-то плохое.  
  
— Тони, это не игра, — Стив наконец ответил. Он собрался с мыслями и хотел, чтобы все это побыстрее закончилось, а они снова стали просто приятелями, которые спасают мир и живут в одном здании.  
  
— Я серьезно, — Тони посмотрел прямо в глаза. Не моргая, облизывая губы, словно это было одно из тех действий, с которыми не стоит торопиться. — Ну же, Кэп, секс нужен всем, альфам тем более. Я же не предлагаю тебе детей заводить или жениться — просто поможем другу другу. Физиология и ничего больше.  
  
Тогда-то Стив и зацепился за эти слова — потому что они полностью отражали все, что он думал о предложении Тони. Он покачал головой, прекрасно понимая, что если отключить все запахи и желания, которые он испытывал при виде Тони, то не останется ничего, кроме дружеской симпатии, припорошенной сверху раздражением, которого общение с Тони производило с избытком.  
  
Стив отказал. Вежливо объяснил, что не планировал вступать с кем-либо в интимную связь, руководствуясь только инстинктом размножения. Сказал, что относится к Тони, как к другу — и, наверно, это была последняя капля, после которой тот стал исчезать из Башни каждую свою течку.  
  
Память не сохранила, что именно ответил Тони на отказ. Стив помнил только, как в его взгляде, в этих карих глазах потухла какая-то искорка — это длилось всего мгновение, потом Тони взял себя в руки и добавил, что если Стив передумает, то он знает, где его найти.  
  
 _А потом почему-то медленно повернулся и, глядя по сторонам, добавил:_  
  
— Это не настоящая память, Роджерс, — голос Тони звучал так, будто он находился в другом месте, и от его слов почему-то было холодно. — Он вытягивает из тебя воспоминания о Тессеракте. Думай о чем угодно, только не о Мстителях.  
  
Сейчас Стив вдруг понял, что действительно не помнил, чтобы Тони говорил что-то подобное. Если это была иллюзия… А это была иллюзия?..   
  


  
  
— О, давай расскажи мне о том, как вы в сороковых ходили на свидания, — Тони всегда выпытывал из него подобное, будто не мог попросить Джарвиса найти эту информацию, минуя стадию покрасневшего Стива.  
  
Стив пошел алыми пятнами не потому, что его смутил вопрос, он едва удержался от побега, когда Тони вошел в комнату и плюхнулся рядом с ним на диван. Запах, принесенный им, был настолько красноречивым, что, кажется, даже Наташа слегка порозовела.  
  
От Тони пахло сексом. Явно и неприкрыто, словно он только что вылез из чьих-то объятий и даже не подумал пойти в душ и смыть с себя возможные следы.  
  
— Что вы все так на меня смотрите? — это была провокация, направленная на Стива, и, судя по реакции Мстителей, она удалась.  
  
Наташа и Бартон встали и вышли первыми, придумав отмазку про какие-то срочные дела в Щ.И.Т.е, Брюс сослался на важные исследования, которые сами себя не закончат. Тор просто сполз с кресла и, пройдя мимо Стива, похлопал того по плечу — кто угодно понял бы, что это был жест сочувствия и Тор сейчас не хотел бы оказаться на месте Стива.  
  
— Тони, что ты вытворяешь? — если бы Тони ответил на этот вопрос сразу, без каких-либо отговорок и смены темы, то, наверное, в Нью-Йорке немедленно пошел бы снег.  
  
— Ну так что? — Тони кивнул в сторону телевизора, на экране шел фильм, главные герои которого как раз были на свидании. — Мне очень интересно.  
  
— Зачем тебе знать, как это происходило в сороковые, если ты и сейчас вполне успешно справляешься, — да, Стив тоже поднаторел в искусстве словесных перепалок с Тони Старком. С дня того злополучного Рождества прошло полгода, а они, кажется, еще ни одной недели не провели без ссор и взаимных упреков.  
  
— Мои нынешние навыки совершенно никуда не годятся, так как не работают с тобой, — Тони нагло положил голову Стиву на колени — тот даже не успел отреагировать и отодвинуться. — Раз уж ты не хочешь сэкономить нам время, то придется действовать по старинке.  
  
Стив едва держался, чтобы не перехватить Тони поперек туловища и не утащить в спальню, чтобы сначала отмыть его до скрипа, а потом оттрахать до тех пор, пока тот говорить не сможет… Эта мысль звучала в его голове слишком привлекательно, и Стив даже на мгновение прикрыл глаза, чтобы вдохнуть поглубже и погрузиться в эти грезы наяву, но запах Тони, вернее, запах секса, Тони и _другого_ альфы, будили в нем, скорее, острое желание почесать кулаки о боксерскую грушу, чем возбуждение.  
  
Он подумал о том, как сильно изменилось его отношение к Тони за все то время, что прошло с Рождества — и поймал себя на мысли, что рядом с симпатией появилась какая-то гнетущая усталость от этих постоянных стычек, ссор и бесконечного потока похабных мыслей, которые, словно по мановению волшебной палочки, возникали в его голове каждый раз, когда Тони оказывался поблизости. У Стива было такое ощущение, будто они отдыхали только на поле боя, словно настоящая битва происходила тут, в Башне, каждый день. Причем, судя по всему, сражался Стив сам с собой. 

Наверно, тогда был тот самый первый раз, когда Стив сказал, что ему неприятно ощущать запах других альф от Тони.

Возможно, как раз в ответ на это Тони впервые не стал спорить и говорить Стиву, что сейчас, в современном мире, омега может спать с тем, с кем захочет, в любое время дня, ночи и цикла.

А может, Стив все напутал, и это был другой день. В любом случае, после того разговора про свидания, который ничем не закончился, Стив больше никогда не ощущал от Тони запах других альф. Было ли это знаком, что Тони никого к себе не подпускал или, наоборот, гораздо тщательнее маскировался, Стив не знал. Да ему и неинтересно это было.

Ладно, ну может, самую чуточку.

Ну или Стив ощущал свою вину за то, что Тони ограничивал себя ради него, хотя иногда это была не вина, а скорее, чувство победителя. Дурацкое и иррациональное — его следовало оставить в сороковых и не поощрять.

Оно упрямо твердило ему обратить внимание на то, что Тони Старк делал все, чтобы угодить Стиву — например, менял свои привычки.

_Но голова Тони все еще лежала у Стива на коленях, и он начинал подозревать, что забыл что-то важное… Не думать о Мстителях… Как же он мог осуществить это, если вся его жизнь — это Мстители, весь его мир — это Мстители. С момента пробуждения он ничего другого не знал._

_— Стив, не пускай его так глубоко, — попросил Тони. — Если он пройдет дальше, получит то, что ему нужно._

_О чем он? Стив смотрел на Тони, на экран телевизора, и в его голове крутилась мысль, что если бы он позвал Тони на свидание в сороковых, то он просто-напросто даже бы на Стива не взглянул._

_А сейчас он не сводил со Стива глаз, и казалось, что этого более чем достаточно…_

Этот смех Стив запомнил на всю жизнь. Голос Локи звучал так, будто тот пытался залезть ему под кожу, выудить оттуда самые потаенные страхи, вывернуть все наружу и не оставить ничего скрытого.

Но Локи тут не было. Здесь, в спальне Тони, в его особняке на побережье Малибу вообще было очень тихо. Стив поймал себя на мысли, что никогда не был тут, и оттого удивлялся, почему знает, как выглядит спальня Тони.

По полу были разбросаны части брони, а сам Тони сидел на краю кровати — в его глазах застыл неподдельный ужас, и казалось, что еще немного — и он провалится в панику с головой. Стив видел этот взгляд раньше, когда Тони шесть недель сторонился Башни, а Пеппер уехала по делам, и без ее присутствия он не мог там находиться. Он знал об этом не понаслышке — Тони сам выболтал об этом, будучи навеселе.

Стив не мог понять, на самом деле ли он в спальне или это очередная иллюзия. Сейчас он уже смутно ощущал, что физически находился совсем в другом месте, что стянут плотным кольцом щупалец, которые так и норовят переломать ему все кости.

Но сознание… оно блуждало в каком-то искусственном водоеме, питательной среде, если можно было так выразиться. В ней, как в благодатной почве, прорастали даже самые куцые и побитые временем воспоминания. Стив отчетливо видел, какие из ростков принадлежали ему, а какие были частью памяти Тони.

Возможно, это было нечестно, вот так вот влезать в чужой разум, но у Стива никто не спрашивал, хочет ли он совершить подобное путешествие. Монстр просто пытался пролезть в те моменты их жизней, что были связаны с Тессерактом — отсюда и такое повышенное внимание к дням, проведенным в Башне. Потому что все, что происходило в Башне, было так или иначе связано с этим артефактом — сами Мстители были порождением того, что Камень Бесконечности оказался не в тех руках.

Но сейчас тропа из воспоминаний о жизни в Нью-Йорке прервалась, закинув Стива даже не в его прошлое. Он был невольным наблюдателем одного из самых сложных периодов жизни Тони, и от этого осознания становилось неуютно.

— Не расслабляйся, Роджерс, — внезапно справа от Стива возник еще один Тони, совершенно непохожий на того, что сидел на кровати, измученный бессонницей и кошмарами. Этот был настоящим, действительным отражением разума Тони Старка, обретшим форму и контроль над собственным движением по реке памяти.

— Тони, это на самом деле ты? — Стив пожелал прикоснуться к нему, но рука ожидаемо прошла насквозь.

— Да, я, — Тони посмотрел на самого себя и добавил: — Эта миниверсия Ктулху не видит разницы между воспоминанием и яркой фантазией. Я убедил его, что в этом отрывке из моего прошлого есть нужная информация.

— Это произошло с тобой? — Стив посмотрел на второго Тони, смявшего в кулаках край простыни и взглядом умоляющего всех богов послать ему сон.

— Почти, — сделал шаг вперед. Он выглядел так, словно оказался в месте, в котором давно не был. — Все совсем иначе, я изменил детали, оставив прежней суть.

— Это поможет нам выбраться? — Стив очень надеялся, что у Тони есть хоть какой-нибудь план.

— Возможно, — Тони сделал шаг вперед, оказавшись совсем близко к кровати, а затем тихо произнес: — Эта тварь не просто рыщет по нашим воспоминаниям. Она проживает их вместе с нами и чувствует все то, что чувствуем мы, только в стократ сильнее. Я проверял это уже, когда оказался там, где впервые взлетел в броне — чудище ликовало вместе со мной.

— Ты хочешь ей показать что-то неприятное? — Стив готов был поклясться, что разговаривать с Тони вот так, без постоянно мешающего шлейфа запахов, не выходя из себя от близости другого тела, странно, но в тоже время он никогда не чувствовал себя спокойнее. Словно все, что раздражало его, исчезло, и остались только чистые эмоции без какого-либо подтекста. Стив смотрел на Тони и впервые видел в нем не озабоченную сексом с ним язву, а человека, с которым ему просто хотелось быть рядом.

Как жаль, что это была всего лишь иллюзия — Стив знал, что момент, когда ему придется сказать Тони о своем решении покинуть Башню, был как никогда близок.

— Я открою ей свои страхи, и тогда, возможно, она выпустит меня. А тебе придется подыграть мне.

— Как? — мысль о том, что удастся взглянуть вещам, устрашающим непобедимого Железного Человека, казалась Стиву как минимум смущающей — он не знал, что будет там, и это настораживало.

— Увидишь, — Тони как-то печально улыбнулся. — У меня оказалось достаточно времени, чтобы разобраться, как это работает, как показать то, чего никогда не было. Когда придет время, ты должен будешь сделать все, чтобы мне стало больно.

Стив попытался возразить. Он попробовал сказать, что вряд ли у него получится — потому что он не мог причинить боль Тони. Только не Тони. Все существо Стива взбунтовалось в отчаянной попытке вырваться из виртуального плена, лишь бы не допустить исполнения плана.

Декорации сменились, и теперь Стив стоял на кухне в Башне, той самой, где было проведено столько приятных завтраков и не менее душевных обедов. Вся команда была в сборе, а еще тут находились Пеппер и Роуди — все они стояли вокруг Тони и смотрели на него так, будто он совершил что-то ужасное.

Словно он был им чужим. Стив даже думать боялся, какое воспоминание Тони легло в основу этой «фантазии».

— Я разочарована в тебе, Тони, — сердито произнесла Пеппер — на ее переносице залегла складка, а лицо было расстроенным.

И Пеппер растворилась в воздухе, словно ее тут никогда и не было. Стив посмотрел на Тони, и ему показалось, что еще немного — и тот просто упадет без чувств — настолько он выглядел потерянным и разбитым.

— Я не буду больше тратить на тебя время, — прошипел Роуди и тоже исчез.

— Как только тебя Мидгард носит, — Тор махнул алым плащом и просто ушел.

— Я никогда не была на твоей стороне, — Наташа произнесла эти слова настолько холодно и так реалистично, что Стив на секунду поверил, что настоящая агент Романова могла сказать такое Тони. Уж слишком ярко он отреагировал — схватился за голову, словно пытался не смотреть и не слушать, что говорят ему его друзья, и при этом заставлял себя внимать каждому их слову.

Где-то на периферии, боковым зрением Стив будто бы заметил Говарда, но стоило повернуть голову, как этот образ исчез, оставляя после себя четкое осознание, откуда берет корни эта иллюзия.

Стив уже почти чувствовал, как напрягся Тони — хотя вроде бы он находился на расстоянии от него, и единственная связь, что была у них, представляла собой гигантского монстра из другого измерения. Который, между прочим, уже заметно дрожал от принимаемой от Тони эмоциональной нагрузки. Вместе с исчезающими из жизни Тони людьми окружение, так тщательно выстроенное в этой виртуальной среде, пошло трещинами, как будто землетрясение коснулось Башни и готовилось ее разрушить.

— Мне нечего тебе сказать, — Бартон развернулся и тоже рассеялся в воздухе, как дымка, и в исчезающих очертаниях Клинта Стив снова заметил Говарда — всего на мгновение.

— Ты бесполезен, — спокойно сказал Брюс и, сняв очки, добавил: — Никто не держит меня в постоянной злости больше, чем ты.  


Стив поймал себя на мысли, что едва не шагнул к Тони, чтобы сказать ему, что это все иллюзия, что в реальности близкие ему люди так с ним не поступят, но осознал, что они остались одни на кухне.

Только он и Тони. И сейчас, кажется, была очередь Стива сказать что-то, что заставит Тони отдать чудовищу столько боли, чтобы оно не справилось с ней и отпустило их.

Монстр, похоже, держался из последних сил, так как Стив начинал видеть сквозь разрушающиеся декорации кусочки реальности и ругающегося Красного Черепа, который не мог поверить, что двум смертным удалось довести гигантского осьминога до депрессии.

Стив подошел к Тони и, не обращая внимания на потрескавшийся вокруг них мир, взял его за руку. В этом жесте была вся нежность, на которую Стив был способен — он знал, что только так можно достигнуть самого сильного резонанса.

Стив понял, что настал самый подходящий момент, чтобы сказать Тони правду.

— Ты мне не нужен, — как можно более безразлично произнес Стив, глядя Тони прямо в глаза, искренне заставляя верить себя в то, что говорит. — Я больше не буду жить в Башне.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — Стив сидел возле больничной кровати и не спускал с Тони глаз. Тот был с ног до головы обмотан проводами и трубками, на голове и шее то там, то тут виднелись следы от щупалец.

— Как человек, которого пару дней трахал в мозг гигантский осьминог, — Тони ожидаемо хотел отшутиться, но, судя по его лицу, даже такая простая фраза далась ему тяжело. После того, как они добрались до цивилизации, Тони вкатили такую лошадиную дозу препаратов, в том числе и успокоительных, что он едва мог разговаривать. С момента, как Тони оказался в руках докторов, он постоянно был под капельницей — токсины вымывались из крови медленно, да и обезвоживание было весьма неприятной штукой.

— Тони, я серьезно, — Стив подвинул стул поближе к кровати. Сам он все еще был в форме, измазанной фиолетовой слизью. Его пытались выпроводить из палаты, предложили пройти обследование, но он настоял на том, чтобы остаться с Тони.

— И тогда тоже? — голос Тони зазвучал тише, а сам он посмотрел на Стива такими грустными глазами, что внутри что-то заныло. — Когда сказал, что я тебе не нужен?

Стив закрыл лицо ладонями. Он не знал, что ответить. Вернее, он уже неоднократно солгал Тони, что следовал плану и произнес эти слова, чтобы подействовать на чудовище. Но, похоже, Тони не только воспринял все слишком близко к сердцу, сам поверил в свою фантазию, но и почувствовал ложь и, пока окончательно не протрезвел от лекарств, видимо, так и собирался твердить об этом.

— Помнишь, как-то ты спросил меня, почему я делаю это, — с горечью в голосе заговорил Тони. — Почему пытаюсь залезть к тебе в штаны, хоть ты и отказывал мне миллион раз?

Стив кивнул.

— Я доводил тебя, делал многие вещи специально, проверял тебя на прочность…

— Тони…

— Дай мне договорить, — перебил Тони и, пристально посмотрев Стиву прямо в глаза, добавил: — Я втрескался в тебя, Роджерс.

Стив не знал, что на это сказать — он чувствовал себя ужасно и прекрасно одновременно.

— Каждый раз, когда ты говорил мне нет, я лишний раз убеждался, что все нормально, что это настоящий реальный мир, в котором я…

Тони резко замолчал, словно не мог больше произнести ни слова, будто, если бы он сейчас заговорил, вывалил бы на Стива гораздо больше, чем тот способен принять.

Выражать эмоции через слова никогда не было сильной стороной Тони. За него гораздо ярче говорили глаза, и сейчас Стив прочитал в них непроизнесенное «в котором я никому не нужен».

На мгновение Стив почувствовал себя бессильным: он уже с десяток раз возразил Тони, убеждая его, что слова, произнесенные в фантазии, ничего общего с реальностью не имели. Или все-таки он, прежде всего, себя пытался заставить поверить?

Все ведь было совсем наоборот.

— Тони, я же сто раз…

— Сто первый, — потребовал Тони. — Пусть это будет сто первый раз, но я хочу это слышать. Пожалуйста.

Воздух в палате был тяжелым, и казалось, приходилось прилагать значительные усилия, чтобы просто вдохнуть. Наверно, это было последствие тесных объятий монстра, но Стив чувствовал, что ему так сложно дышать в полную силу, потому что он нечестен в первую очередь с самим собой.

Сколько можно было отрицать очевидное? Как долго он собирался делать вид, что изображать чужих друг другу людей — это нормальная для них с Тони ситуация? Настолько, что Тони превратил ее в свой персональный ужас, спроецировав на всех близких себе людей, начиная с отца? Почему он сделал это? Почему не сказал? Почему, почему, почему…

Стив сидел рядом с кроватью и даже при том, что в данный момент течка Тони еще не закончилась, не ощущал запаха. Это больше не имело значения, стало вторичным, пустым и не несло никакой нагрузки, пока не обретало смысл, вложенный такой простой и понятной мыслью…

— Ты мне нужен, — в сто первый раз произносить это было ничуть не легче, чем во все предыдущие. Как внезапно открыть для себя целую вселенную, полную бесконечных возможностей. Наверно, на полное осознание этого у Стива ушло бы какое-то время, но сейчас ему было важно лишь то, что Тони слышал его и понимал каждое сказанное слово.

— Ты мне нужен, Тони, — повторил Стив, и только со звуком его голоса запахи и чувства, пробужденные ими, обретали форму, сворачивались в клубок и тянули их друг к другу. То самое «ничего больше» отныне не останавливало Стива, оно наглым образом трансформировалось в «нечто большее» — но они были так заняты привычной круговертью противостояния, что не заметили этой метаморфозы. Это открытие встало у Стива комом в горле, и глаза защипало, словно в этом самом мелодраматическом моменте его жизни только слез не хватало.

Тони не смотрел на него. Возможно, во всем были виноваты лекарства, рассеивающие его внимание, а может, он просто не мог — Стив предпочел не гадать, а протянуть руку и переплести свои пальцы и Тони.

— Давай просто сделаем вид, что я сейчас отпустил какой-нибудь едкий комментарий на тему этого, а то у меня мысли путаются, — Тони уставился на их ладони, как на чудо, а затем наконец-то поднял глаза на Стива и улыбнулся.

Стив ничего не ответил. Он просто мысленно пообещал себе, что больше никогда не сделает Тони больно.

Отчет о спасении Тони Старка и Стива Роджерса из лап, вернее, щупалец гигантского осьминога был подписан Наташей. Хотя, судя по стилю изложения к написанию текста, руку приложил и Бартон: некоторые формулировки были достаточно спорными, и Стив удивлялся, как они вообще оказались в официальных бумагах.

На самом деле все было просто — оказавшись отрезанными от Стива, Наташа и Клинт не стали долго думать и вернулись в квинджет, откуда вызвали Тора. К счастью для них, Тор был где-то поблизости и прибыл на место всего спустя десять минут. Естественно, что для бога Грома какие-то там двери бункера оказались детской забавой — он пробил их молотом, даже не напрягаясь. Дальше они нашли оставленный Стивом люк, куда Бартон влез осмотреться и, конечно же, обнаружил свет в конце трубы, который вел к месту, где Красный Череп надеялся вытянуть из Тони и Стива информацию о Тессеракте.

Тор же не стал искать обходной путь — следуя указаниям Бартона, он просто пробил несколько метров каменной породы сквозь пол ангара, одновременно открыв проход к пещере и уронив на Красного Черепа огромный кусок скальной породы. Череп не погиб, но оказался весьма эффективно обездвижен. Гигантский «тентаклемонстр», как его в отчете, вероятнее всего, обозвал Бартон, к этому моменту уже отпустил Тони и Стива и ушел под воду — видимо, переживать обретенные страдания в одиночестве.

Кончилось все тем, что Тор, используя всеязык, благополучно приободрил монстра, объяснив ему, что тот просто связался с плохой компанией и чтобы в следующий раз постарался заводить дружбу с кем-нибудь, кто не желает поработить мир. По словам Тора, монстр все понял и затем просто удалился в свое измерение, создав огромный портал, в который утекла добрая половина всей воды из этой пещеры.

Красного Черепа передали ООН, и, насколько знал Стив, его ждал суд. Скорее всего, долгий и утомительный, особенно для Стива — ему ведь придется свидетельствовать, так как очевидцев совершенных Черепом преступлений на Земле с каждым днем становилось все меньше.

На самом деле все это не особо волновало Стива. Не в данный момент. Возможно, он просто не мог думать о чем-то таком глобальном, когда Тони сидел совсем рядом, положив голову ему на плечо, и мирно дремал, пока их везли обратно в Башню.

Как только успокоительные выветрились из тела Тони, он уже не мог спокойно лежать на больничной кровати и рвался если уж не сбежать, то покинуть палату точно. В конце концов пришлось пойти на компромисс — его выписали из госпиталя прямо сейчас, а он в свою очередь обещал соблюдать предписания доктора. Последнее, кстати, заключалось в нехитрых рекомендациях — пить больше жидкости и отдыхать. Стив собирался лично проследить, чтобы они выполнялись как следует.

 

Башня встречала их тишиной. Никто из команды еще не вернулся: у них внезапно возникли разного толка дела, связанные, как ни странно, с Красным Черепом. Что Щ.И.Т.у и ООН было от них надо, Стив решил спросить потом, когда все будут дома.

С момента разговора в больнице Стив больше не поднимал тему их с Тони отношений. Он даже не думал об этом. Просто ему казалось, что им обоим нужно было время, хотя бы несколько часов, чтобы побыть со своими мыслями наедине и все взвесить.

А может быть, он просто боялся — в этом тоже был смысл. Страх заключался даже не в том, что Стиву пришлось говорить с Тони, он не мог прийти к миру с самим собой — ведь он так долго обходил Тони стороной, игнорируя все его приставания и намеки. Стиву казалось, что сейчас так резко все поменять нечестно, словно он в один миг отказался от всех своих убеждений.

Но идти на попятную он тоже не мог. Тони бы не простил ему этого, это была как раз та самая боль, которую Стив поклялся никогда не причинять.

— Тони, пойдем, — когда автомобиль остановился, Стив аккуратно разбудил Тони. Нужно было довести его до кровати: тот точно клевал носом, даже несмотря на то, что проспал в больнице почти восемнадцать часов.

Тони повиновался, хотя шел он не очень быстро, и ноги его заплетались. Сказывались не только следы лекарств, но и утихающая течка. В холодном воздухе гаража запахи казались ярче, и от них было сложнее абстрагироваться. А если учесть, что теперь для Стива это была не просто пустая физиология, а подкрепленное чувствами желание, то все становилось сложнее.

— Ложись, — Тони лег на кровать и почти сразу закрыл глаза. Стив укрыл его одеялом, а сам медленно вышел из комнаты и попросил: — Джарвис, следи за его состоянием и дай мне знать, если ему станет хуже.

— Будет сделано, — отозвался Джарвис, когда Стив нажал кнопку своего этажа и двери лифта закрылись.

  
  


Сон к Стиву не шел. И дело тут было отнюдь не в том, что у него жутко чесались следы от щупалец — он просто думал о Тони. Мысли, не дававшие ему покоя, были яркими, непристойными, и от них хотелось залезть под холодную воду. Теперь, когда Стив понял, что Тони Старк нравился ему вне своей природы омеги…

Стив резко встал с кровати, и дальше ноги понесли его сами.

В комнате Тони вдохнуть было невозможно — словно кто-то запустил сюда грозовое облако и забыл поставить громоотвод. Казалось, что еще немного — и каждым вдохом из воздуха можно было бы высекать искры.

Стив стоял на пороге, стиснув зубы, и тяжело дышал через нос — грудная клетка беспокойно вздымалась, и иной раз можно было услышать, как трещит по швам футболка. Возбуждение остро сконцентрировалось в паху знакомой тяжестью.

Тони лежал на кровати на боку, превратив одеяло в комок и сжав его между ног. На лице его замерло какое-то тревожное выражение, словно ему снился кошмар, но еще не настолько страшный, чтобы испугаться по-настоящему. Стив медленно подошел к нему и, присев на край постели, провел пальцами по щеке Тони, собирая выступившие на коже капельки пота.

Мысль о том, каков же Тони на вкус, пролетела через разум Стива, не успев дать корней — он тряхнул головой, выгоняя ее, но сделал это так резко, что Тони проснулся. Вернее, испуганно открыл глаза, словно это плохой сон разбудил его.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — спросил Тони, и в этом вопросе звучало все: и непонимание, и страх, и предвкушение. Он тоже глубоко и часто дышал, крылья его носа раздувались, а между бровей залегла складка. Да, ему было тяжело, но он справлялся — ведь не мальчишка уже. Наверняка Тони давно нашел наиболее комфортный способ переживать течку без участия других людей, и в какой-то момент Стиву показалось, что ему тут не рады, и еще немного — и его выгонят из комнаты.

Отступать было некуда, а Стив все равно продолжал цепляться за мысль, что нет ничего плохого в том, чтобы наконец-то выразить свои совсем недавно осознанные чувства действием.

— Пришел проведать, как ты, — в принципе Стив сказал правду. Ну, если не уточнять, что последние пару часов он думал только о том, что ему необходимо находиться рядом с Тони. Возможно, все-таки дело было даже не в сексе — ему не хотелось выпускать Тони из поля зрения, будто от этого зависело его спокойствие.

— И как я, по-твоему? — голос Тони звучал почему-то слегка агрессивно, словно ему не нравилось то, как Стив тянул. Ну, или наоборот, торопился. Наверняка ведь не узнаешь, пока не спросишь, а у Стива быстрее язык к нёбу прилип бы, чем он бы собрался с духом задать этот вопрос.

— Тебе тяжело, — выдавил из себя Стив. Они с Тони смотрели друг на друга, не открывая взгляда и почти не моргая, лишь изредка давая себе прикрыть глаза дольше, чем это было необходимо. Потому что Стиву, например, иной раз казалось, что если он не перестанет пялиться на Тони, то просто прожжет в нем дыру.

— Бинго, — Тони облизал губы, и, наверно, более явным приглашением к действию могла быть только неоновая вывеска в виде надписи «Поцелуй меня» у него над головой. Стив не знал, откуда он понабрался таких ассоциаций — возможно, в последнее время он смотрел слишком много современного кино.

Несмотря на то, какое недвусмысленное желание транслировалось от Тони, Стив все-таки совладал с собой, чтобы спросить его:

— Могу я тебя поцеловать?

— Можешь… — Тони еще раз облизнулся. — Можешь все.

 

Губы у Тони были искусаны. Это ни в коей мере не уменьшало их привлекательность, но когда Стив наклонился и наконец поцеловал их, то в голове поселилась картинка с нетерпеливым Тони, который прикусывал нежную кожу, чтобы не стонать в голос.

Стив потянулся к вперед, нависая, сдвигаясь ближе к центру кровати — перевернул Тони на спину, а сам прижал его к матрасу. Стив поймал себя на мысли, что еще немного — и ему дурно станет от того, как пахнет Тони: гроза и электричество осели у него в легких и впитались в кожу. Наверно, если бы он помедлил еще хоть на мгновение, то кончил бы лишь от одного запаха.

На висках и шее Тони красовались розовые кольца — следы от щупалец. Стив прикинул, сколько их должно быть ниже, ведь монстр схватил Тони, когда тот был наполовину раздет, и от этой мысли стало жарче. Стив запустил руки под футболку Тони, медленно проводя руками вверх, пока не пришлось разорвать поцелуй, чтобы снять ее полностью.

Фиолетовое чудовище расписало кожу Тони на славу — на нем места живого не осталось. Алые кольца, кое-где уже более бледные, а где-то и совсем едва заметные полукружия, тянулись по всей груди стройными рядами, сползая на живот и исчезая за резинкой штанов. У Стива пересохло в горле, он припал губами к шее Тони, следуя за самым ярким следом на его коже. Чувствовал, как пальцы Тони взъерошили его волосы, как он постанывал, когда язык касался маленьких синяков.

Стив выпрямился, стянул с себя футболку и тут же поймал на себе жадный взгляд Тони. Тот лежал, чуть ли не задыхаясь, приоткрыв рот и широко расставив согнутые в коленях ноги.

— Видел бы ты себя со стороны, — сейчас голос Тони звучал так, будто был сорван, хотя кричать ему пока еще не приходилось.

— Могу ответить тебе тем же, — Стив подался вперед, прижался к Тони, позволяя ему скрестить лодыжки за его спиной, вновь вовлекая его в поцелуй. Наверно, Стиву никогда не надоело бы целовать Тони. Наверно, надо было остановиться и спросить, чего же хотел сам Тони, но у Стива в голове сейчас было пусто — вернее, имелась одна-единственная мысль, и никакие другие он впускать не собирался.

Стив сам не заметил, как выпутался из ставших тесными домашних штанов и проделал то же самое с Тони. Когда не осталось никаких преград, когда кожа прижалась к коже, ему показалось, что время остановилось, и еще немного — и случился бы конец света.

Стив ощущал, как Тони нетерпеливо дрожал, как его трясло от каждого прикосновения и поцелуя. Как его член упирался Стиву в живот и оставлял вязкие следы на коже.

Под коленями у Стива смялась промокшая, густо пахнущая простынь — Тони уже прошел пик течки, но все еще пачкал все вокруг. Стив протолкнул руку между их телами и, погладив Тони по промежности, наконец-то прикоснулся к истекающему смазкой анусу. Два пальца прошли внутрь, утонули в мокром и теплом, Тони в ответ на это действие вздрогнул, словно никогда ничего подобного не испытывал.

Стив наблюдал за его реакциями, добавил еще один палец, хотя прекрасно знал, что все это лишнее — сейчас Тони был раскрыт, пусть и не так сильно, как на пике течки, но все равно достаточно, чтобы пропустить прелюдии и игры с пальцами. Просто Стиву вдруг захотелось подразнить и посмотреть — просто потому, что когда Тони слишком долго не получал желаемого, то проявлял настойчивость и иногда агрессию.

— Долго мучить меня будешь? — действительно зло выдохнул Тони. Хотя он, скорее всего, не мог контролировать свои интонации, и сейчас это было больше нетерпение, чем что-то другое.

Стив быстро вытащил пальцы и, приставив свой уже до предела возбужденный член, едва коснулся головкой кольца мышц, совсем чуть-чуть раздвинув их. Тони дернулся всем телом, вцепился в простынь и задышал часто и резко. Если бы Стив не знал, что он так же сильно возбужден и хочет секса, решил бы, что тот испугался.

— Стив… — Тони успокоился. Он поднялся на локтях, а затем быстро навалился на Стива, опрокидывая его на спину. — Я не могу больше ждать.

Он оказался сверху, оседлав бедра Стива.

— Как скажешь, — согласился Стив. Он погладил Тони по спине, проследовав ладонью до поясницы и ложбинки между ягодицами, а затем направил свой член в Тони, позволяя ему почувствовать проникновение.

Тони опирался ладонями на грудь Стива, прикрыв глаза и прикусив нижнюю губу — Стив медленно входил, давая ему вдоволь ощутить каждый дюйм. Мышцы Тони сокращались вокруг члена, хотя Стив еще ничего не сделал — долгое ожидание сыграло свою роль. Тони принял его всего, до самого узла и, судя по всему, больше не мог держать себя в вертикальном положении — он просто упал на Стива.

— Тони, ты в порядке? — Стив, придерживая Тони за спину, сел. Зато теперь он мог видеть его лицо — тому явно было очень хорошо, глаза блестели, он тяжело дышал и кусал губы.

— Да, — едва слышно ответил он. — Черт, Стив, двигайся.

И Стив послушался. Он качнул бедрами, чувствуя, как вытекающая из Тони смазка облегчает движение, а сам Тони закрыл глаза и, судя по всему, попытался что-то сказать, но не смог.

Стив входил в него, медленно наращивая темп, мечтая, чтобы все это длилось вечно — Тони в его объятиях, едва способный говорить от переполняющих его ощущений.

Словно в протест этим мыслям, Тони пришел в себя, напрягся и, оперевшись на кровать и плечи Стива, сжался, да так, что Стив замер и застонал.

— Стив, я не хрустальный, — прошипел Тони и, все еще напрягая мышцы, начал сам двигаться на члене. Он смотрел на Стива, дышал через рот, прикрывал глаза, был громким и влажным, и, наверно, это было самое непристойное и возбуждающее зрелище, которое когда-либо Стиву доводилось видеть. Тони просто трахал его, принимая на всю длину, шлепая своим членом по животу Стива и совершенно бесстыдно срываясь на стоны.

Ради такого определенно стоило подождать.

Стив чувствовал, что долго не продержится, то же самое было и с Тони — тот уже не мог контролировать себя, и мышцы его ануса начали непроизвольно сокращаться, намекая о скорой развязке. Тони тоже прекрасно понимал, в каком он сейчас состоянии, с каждым движением насаживался все глубже, и Стив начал ощущать, как он пытается принять в себя узел.

— Тони… — наверно, стоило остановиться, удержать его силой, но Стив не мог устоять перед соблазном. Ему хватило совести лишь на то, чтобы окликнуть Тони, надеясь, что тот понял, о чем речь.

Но в этот момент Тони замер и кончил Стиву на живот, вздрагивая, словно от судорог.

Резкое, почти болезненное удовольствие прокатилось волнами по члену, и Стив закрыл глаза, не в состоянии ни вдохнуть, ни выдохнуть — по всему телу словно прошлась и взорвалась внутри миллионом иголочек молния, обжигая каждый нерв. Он чувствовал, как выплескивался в тепло, и все еще не знал, что с этим делать, потому что Тони продолжал насаживаться.

— Повяжи меня, — Тони больше ничего не сказал, Стив не стал с ним спорить, или переубеждать, или что-нибудь еще — он толкнулся, заставляя узел пройти внутрь Тони, растягивая его так сильно, насколько было вообще возможно. Тони прижался к нему, словно это была единственная точка опоры во вселенной, и когда он действительно полностью, до самого основания вошел, Тони кончил снова, на этот раз вцепившись зубами в шею Стива.

Это было больно, но этот укус произвел совершенно не тот эффект, который ожидался. Стива снова скрутило оргазмом, и Тони, как будто зная об этом, снова укусил его.

Стив упал на спину, уронив Тони на себя, и, кажется, следующие пару минут они просто старались не двигаться, чтобы пережить подступающие волны удовольствия.

— Теперь я, как честный человек, должен на тебе жениться? — естественно в шутку спросил Стив, когда они оба начали приходить в себя. Тони лежал на нем, все еще держа узел в себе, а Стив гладил его по волосам и спине.

— Заткнись, — в голосе Тони слышалась привычная нотка веселья. — Никаких свадебных разговоров во время сцепки, иначе я сбегу с твоим членом внутри.

— Хорошо, молчу, — на самом деле у Стива не было цели смутить Тони, просто он не знал, что сказать, как теперь разговаривать.

— А в любви я могу тебе признаться? — этот вопрос сорвался с губ быстрее, чем Стив успел его обдумать. Как-то спонтанно вышло.

Тони, судя по всему, тоже не ожидал подобного, он даже немного напрягся, но больше никак не подал виду, что его беспокоило то, что произнес Стив. Видимо, это был тот самый случай, когда молчание означало согласие.

— Я лю…

Тони не дал ему договорить, он приподнялся на руках и подался вперед, насколько позволяло их нынешнее положение, заткнул Стива поцелуем и застонал ему в губы — очередной оргазм не заставил себя долго ждать.

  
  
  
  
  
  


— То есть как сбежал? — Стив не мог поверить своим ушам. Проведя под стражей всего пару дней, Красный Череп исчез посреди дня из самой охраняемой тюрьмы в Европе.

— Интерпол сделал его поимку приоритетом номер один, — спокойно сообщила Наташа. Стив, наверно, секунд десять пытался понять, как она умудряется так держать лицо, когда дела идут не очень, но тут же сдался и направился к кофейнику.

— Да, они его фото на каждом фонарном столбе повесят, а ловить все равно придется нам, — недовольно произнес Бартон. — Я уверен, Череп припрется на Таймс-сквер только ради того, чтобы его снова победил Кэп.

— Что? — Стив не особо вслушивался в разговор — после вчерашнего он все еще немного витал в облаках. Он налил себе кофе, сделал большой глоток и, только теперь мог полноценно участвовать в обсуждении.

— Мне кажется, он к тебе неровно дышит, вот и вылез с другого конца вселенной, лишь бы устроить западню, — добавил Бартон.

— Его интересовал Тессеракт, — с некоторыми своими врагами Стиву не хотелось больше воевать, и Череп входил в их число. Дело было в том, что Череп знал о том, как Стив относился к Тони, а это увеличивало риск для всей команды.

— Тогда его ждет разочарование, — откликнулся с дивана Тор — он сказал это так громко, что бедняга Брюс, задремавший в кресле, проснулся и испуганно огляделся. — Тессеракт надежно спрятан в сокровищнице Одина.

— Хоть одна хорошая новость за сегодня, — вздохнув, сказал Брюс.

— На самом деле две, — в комнату быстрым шагом зашел Тони. Стив сразу же прилип к нему взглядом, и ему было плевать, заметит ли это кто-нибудь из команды или нет. Тони выглядел очень хорошо, судя по запаху, течка почти сошла на нет.

— Спасибо, дорогой, — откровенно переигрывая, произнес Тони, выхватив из рук Стива чашку с кофе. Он щедро отхлебнул и, поморщившись, добавил: — Кэп, в сороковых разве уже не открыли сахар?

Стив хотел было ответить, но Наташа его опередила:

— Так что за хорошая новость, Тони?

— Ну, у вас есть я, — Тони продолжил пить из чашки Стива: вкус ему, похоже, уже нравился.

— Мы в курсе, — Бартон ткнул Тони в бок ложкой. — Ближе к делу.

— Ну, у вас есть я, а значит и Джарвис, а Джарвис уже несколько часов шерстит весь мир, и я уверен, что рано или поздно он найдет Красного Черепа.

— Я бы сказал, что польщен, но подозреваю, что это был не комплимент, а констатация факта? — отозвался Джарвис.

— Верно, дружище, — Тони улыбнулся, посмотрел на Стива и подмигнул. Стив едва удержался от того, чтобы прямо тут при всех поцеловать его.

— Старк, ты что, помимо нашего фиолетового друга, обнимался еще с кем-то? — Бартон зацепил ложкой ворот футболки Тони и сделал доступными для обозрения уходящие вниз два ряда колец. И небольшой засос прямо над ключицей.

— Ты, — Тони показал пальцем на Бартона, — не завидуй. А ты, — он повернулся и обратился к Стиву, — идешь за мной.

Затем он поставил чашку на стол и, насвистывая какую-то мелодию, направился к лифту. Стив не стал ждать, пока на него посыпались бы вопросы — хотя что тут спрашивать: судя по лицу Бартона и улыбке Наташи, и так все было понятно, — и быстро направился за Тони.

Стив заскочил за ним в лифт, когда двери почти закрылись.

— Как ты себя чувствуешь? — спросил он. Вообще Стив очень хотел поговорить с Тони утром, но тот, естественно, исчез из постели, не дожидаясь его пробуждения. Джарвис сообщил, что Тони все утро сидел над каким-то изобретением ровно до настоящего момента.

— Соскучился по своим железякам, — словно прочитав его мысли, произнес Тони. Лифт остановился, и они вышли как раз в мастерскую.

— Я хотел кое-что обсудить с тобой, — Стив не знал, как начать. Ему еще не доводилось разговаривать на подобные темы, но рано или поздно все происходит впервые.

— Что именно? — Тони развернул перед собой на столе один из чертежей и, обратившись к Джарвису, попросил: — Оцифруй это, Джей.

Лазерная сетка прошлась по поверхности бумаги, и в воздухе перед Тони возникла объемная голограмма.

— Ну, я и ты, вчера… — Тони развернулся, словно упоминание прошлой ночи действительно заслуживало его внимания. — Сцепились.

Наверно, сейчас никто не стеснялся обсуждать открыто такие интимные вопросы, но Стив все еще испытывал с этим сложности, так как просто не знал, какими словами выразить то, что ему хотелось донести до Тони.

— И ты теперь беспокоишься, не нужно ли устраивать вечеринку и сообщать команде и целому миру заодно, что скоро станешь отцом? — Тони произнес это так, что Стив на мгновение подумал, все, сейчас действительно придется идти объяснять директору Фьюри, почему Железный Человек в ближайшее время будет не годен для активных боевых действий.

Наверно, в этот момент все мысли отразились у Стива на лице, потому что Тони сначала широко улыбнулся, а потом засмеялся.

— Кэп, боже, — Тони продолжал хохотать, он подошел к Стиву и, ткнув его в живот пальцем, добавил: — Мы живем в XXI веке, а я не маленький, чтобы не знать, откуда берутся дети и как сделать так, чтобы аист пролетал мимо Башни.

Стив бы соврал, если бы сказал, что не испытал облегчение. В свое время ему слишком часто доводилось слышать о том, какая это ответственность быть родителем и что это фактически самое сложное испытание в жизни каждого человека. И нужно обязательно обзавестись потомством до определенного возраста... Но многое изменилось по отношению к деторождению за последние полвека, и, например, омега в возрасте Тони запросто мог быть бездетным, и никто бы даже не обратил на это внимания.

— Мне, конечно, очень приятно, что ты думаешь о таких вещах, — Тони прижался к Стиву и сцепил руки за его спиной. — Но не сейчас. Может, вообще никогда… Тебе стоит знать об этом.

— Хорошо, — Стив подумал, что, возможно, он действительно начал принимать современный взгляд на многие вещи, потому что слова Тони не вызвали у него никакого протеста. Более того, все внутри него потеплело от мысли, что Тони рассказывал ему — чем бы ни продолжились их отношения, это было хорошее начало.

— Знаешь, мне кажется, стоит отправить Красному Черепу корзину цветов, когда он снова окажется в тюрьме, — внезапно заявил Тони. Он водил ладонью по спине Стива вверх-вниз, и от этого движения по позвоночнику бегали приятные мурашки.

— Это еще почему?

— Если бы не его возвращение, мы бы так и топтались на месте, — Тони поднялся на цыпочки и поцеловал Стива.


End file.
